Change of Adress (Or fic for Andrea)
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Cuando Sheldon se mudó, la vida cambió. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA por TempestJo. -Rating T por futuros capítulos-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Change of Adress Or fic for Andrea"**

**DISFRUTEN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :)**

**"Change of Adress - Cambio de domicilio/casa"**

A LEER!

.

* * *

El día que Sheldon se mudó, el edificio entero pareció estar en shock.

El cuarto piso ya no estaría permanentemente con ese olor apestoso de los marcadores de pizarra y no habría que oír explosiones generadas por una computadora.

Tres días después, Penny estaba harta.

Con la ayuda de su teléfono móvil (tenía una aplicación para esas cosas) Penny consiguió localizar su nueva residencia, una casa pequeña a tan sólo una cuadra de la universidad. Él les había invitado para la noche del Sábado, pero ella no podía aguantar tanto. Extrañaba el sonido de su voz.

Estacionó en frente a su casa y salió con calma del auto. La casa no era nueva, era de las antiguas, bastante pintoresca. No parecía ser el tipo de lugar donde Sheldon viviría, exceptuando el hecho que alguien había desmalezado el jardín con un estricto sentido del orden.

Había un cartel en la puerta que leyó "Timbre deshabilitado". Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó un ruido extraño desde el patio trasero y se dirigió bordeando el lateral de la casa a investigar.

El patio trasero era un caos, la mitad de el estaba inmaculado, ordenado y dispuesto a la perfección. La otra mitad estaba convertida en un desorden de malezas y césped largo. Al medio de éste, dándole la espalda a ella con un cortador de hierba en mano estaba Sheldon.

Ella nunca le había visto con menos de dos camisetas encima. Y allí estaba sin camisa, sus pantalones colgaban holgados de sus caderas, cosa que no había notado antes por las camisetas.

El movía la cortadora de hierbas con facilidad, los músculos de su espalda se movían bajo su piel a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. El realmente estaba haciendo progresos con ese césped.

Probablemente él nunca habría dejado el apartamento si su abuela no hubiera muerto y le hubiese dejado ese dinero. Él tanteó la idea de introducirlo al banco, así podría decidir en qué invertir realmente. Esta vieja casa encajaba a la perfección, estaba dentro del rango de precios y en el vecindario que Sheldon quería. Podría caminar al trabajo desde aquí.

El olor de césped recién cortado y la visión de una pequeña gota de sudor que osó deslizarse por la espalda de Sheldon entre sus omóplatos la tenían lamiéndose los labios.

Ella nunca lo había visto lucir tan desordenado.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus dedos estaban manchados con tierra. Lucía como el chico granjero de Texas que alguna vez fue y ese chico a ella le estaba gustando.

Decididamente ella se adentro en el patio trasero, recogiendo un rastrillo en el camino.

"Hola Sheldon" Gorjeó.

Ella le sonrió y sacudió el rastrillo en su dirección. "Estoy aquí para ayudar. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos"

"Oh" Siseó él. "¿Qué más hacen los amigos cuando alguien se muda a una casa?"

"Después de qué el trabajo duro esta listo, ellos traen la pizza" Dijó Penny sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hay servicio a domicilio" Replicó intrigado. "Muy bien, puedes comenzar por este lado" Dijo señalando una sección del patio.

Mientras Penny trabajaba, ella mantenía su espalda en posición que le permitiera verle. El estaba destrozando la maleza del mismo modo que destrozaba todo, a conciencia. Ella estaba tan concentrada en mirarle que estuvo a punto de arrancar una Tulipa cuando él se detuvo a tomar un refresco por el calor.

Sintió un golpe de calor repentino, se quitó su camiseta manga larga, agradeciendo el usar un top bajo esta. Ella se perdió en la mirada que él le dedicó y la ligera revisión que realizó con la mirada antes de girarse y volver a su tarea.

Al rato, el patio estuvo listo.

Penny se dejó caer en la moqueta, abanicándose. "Hace calor"

El se aclaró la garganta y se introdujo dentro de la casa, regresando luego con dos latas de refresco frío del refrigerador.

"¡Ahw, Gracias!" Dijo presionando la lata contra su frente y su escote antes de abrirla y tomar un gran sorbo. "Uhh, eso estuvo mejor".

El se había sonrojado y asintió corto. "Sí, Gracias por tu ayuda Penny. ¿Debería ordenar la pizza ahora? Debo tomar una ducha, pero debería estar listo a tiempo.."

"Claro" Se puso de pie de un salto. "Tú toma una ducha, yo ordenaré la pizza. Muero por ver el interior de este lugar" Ella estaba coqueteando con él y lo sabía.

El apenas asintió y le abrió la puerta para entrar.

El interior estaba igual de inmaculado que el exterior, varias de las cosas eran antiguas y habían algunas ralladuras en el piso de lino que sabía le debían estar volviendo loco.

"Ahw, que lindo" Deslizó la mano por el mesón de la cocina admirando la habitación en que estaba.

El indicó el teléfono y desapareció escaleras arriba. Pronto escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Una imagen de agua jabonosa cayendo en cascada por su espalda y brazos voló por su mente y tensó los dedos contra la encimera.

Ella realmente había estado dispuesta a olerle cuando pasó por el lado. Normalmente el sudor no era algo que le excitase, pero Sheldon nunca sudaba. Nunca. La sola idea de que era un hombre le había temblar las rodillas.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y ordenar la pizza para ellos dos. Luego comenzaría a explorar, teniendo el cuidado de no tocar nada con sus manos empolvadas y su ropa sucia. La planta principal contaba con la cocina, un baño sin ducha, sala de estar, oficina y cuarto de lavado.

¡Sheldon tenía su propio cuarto de lavados! Se demoró allí un minuto, respirando la esencia de su detergente y el toque blanqueador que había. Casi podía decir que la casa había estado pidiendo que la comprase.

Sabía qué si no costase mucho, ella también se habría inclinado por ella con esa facilidad.

. .

.

.

* * *

Y esté es el primer capítulo de otro fic más de **Tempest Jo, **los que han pasado por aquí y leído otros fic de Tempest, sabrán que los capítulos son cortos pero consistentes y sin escaparse del canon.

Espero les haaya atraído la idea y les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí :)

Muchos caríños, les leo en un par de días. Todos sus reviews si se animan a dejarlos son entregados a Tempest :)

**Mia~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Segundo capítulo!**

A LEER!

.

* * *

_"...Ella realmente había estado dispuesta a olerle cuando pasó por el lado. Normalmente el sudor no era algo que le excitase, pero Sheldon nunca sudaba. Nunca. La sola idea de que era un hombre le había temblar las rodillas._

_Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y ordenar la pizza para ellos dos. Luego comenzaría a explorar, teniendo el cuidado de no tocar nada con sus manos empolvadas y su ropa sucia. La planta principal contaba con la cocina, un baño sin ducha, sala de estar, oficina y cuarto de lavado._

_¡Sheldon tenía su propio cuarto de lavados! Se demoró allí un minuto, respirando la esencia de su detergente y el toque blanqueador que había. Casi podía decir que la casa había estado pidiendo que la comprase._

_Sabía qué si no costase mucho, ella también se habría inclinado por ella con esa facilidad."_

**. .**

**.**

Cuando Sheldon bajó las escaleras, le encontró de nuevo en la cocina haciendo té. Desde los codos a las puntas de sus dedos estaba reluciente de limpia, pero el resto de ella era un caos. Sus pantaloncillos tenían manchones de tierra ahí donde había limpiado antes las manos en ellos y su camiseta de hilos estaba ligeramente suelta.

Era una verdadera chica de granja, había trabajado duro en la meta que se fijó y debía admitir que el trabajo lo había disfrutado más en su compañía, aunque no habían hablado mucho realmente. Cuando ella se giró hacía él, pudo ver una pequeña mancha de tierra en una de sus mejillas y se sintió culpable.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha?".- Ofreció incómodo.

Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación en respuesta.

El la guió escaleras arriba, advirtiéndole acerca de las mañas de la bañera y su tendencia a calentar de golpe en la tarde, luego le llevó su pijama del Martes para que se vistiera, mientras él limpiaba su ropa. Ahora que tenía su propia sala de lavado, sentía que podía ser magnánimo.

Ella estuvo gratamente sorprendida por el ofrecimiento de las ropas, así que las tomó y entró al baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, el esquema de verde azulado y blanco realmente lucía en el baño hasta que recordó que abajo aguardaba la pizza.

**.**

**~P~**

**.**

Su baño era lindo. Todo de color blanco con pequeños azulejos azulados, estaba mucho más aseado que la cocina de eso no cabía duda. Si inclusive el tubo de dentífrico era azul.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se quitó las ropas sudadas y las arrojó al piso. En realidad no sabía si en verdad lucía tan mal o solamente él quería ser un buen anfitrión, pero estaba feliz por el hecho que él le ofreció algunas de sus ropas para usar. ¡Nada menos que su pijama!. Probablemente le quedase estrecho y largo, pero bueno. ¡Sería como una pijamada! Pijamas y pizza y quizás algo en la tv. La mejor forma de cerrar el día.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha y espero unos minutos como él le había advertido, luego se introdujo y comenzó la lavarse el cabello. El seguía usando el mismo viejo shampoo. El hecho le hizo sonreír y es que ella tenía pruebas de que aunque su entorno había cambiado y él había adquirido un poco de bronceado, seguía siendo el mismo Sheldon.

Lo que significaba que tenia que apresurarse si quería tener a mano la opción de vetar el canal que escogerían.

Terminó rápidamente y salió fuera de la ducha para secarse. Su pantalón de pijama en verdad no le quedaba mal... si le doblaba el borde hasta los tobillos, pero la parte superior le quedaba como una camisola, así que uso un viejo truco de animadora y anudó el frente. Después de sacudirse el cabello, cogió su ropa sucia y colgando la toalla, se encaminó escaleras abajo.

**.**

**~S~**

**.**

Recién había abierto la caja de la pizza, cuando ella apareció en la base de las escaleras y desapareció en dirección a la sala de lavados. El había preparado la lavadora para ella y sabía que sólo pasarían un par de segundos antes de que estuviera de vuelta, así que puso un trozo de pizza en un plato para ella.

Era extraño ver a alguien más en su pijama. Y aún más extraño que esa persona lo hubiera alterado y que ahora luciera muy femenino.

Después de años de tener un compañero de piso, le había costado ajustarse a vivir solo hasta ahora. La casa parecía más viva ahora que Penny estaba ahí. Más cálida.

Para callar esos pensamientos, cogió un trozo de pizza y se puso en la boca. Estaba siendo ridículo.

**. .**

**.**

* * *

Bueno chicos este capitulo es cortito pero no menos bueno :)

Recuerden pasar a ver el perfil de **Tempest** y todo comentario que dejen se los haré llegar.

Anímense a comentar y soltar ideas.

Cariños

**Mia ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Tercer capítulo!**

A LEER!

.

* * *

_"...Recién había abierto la caja de la pizza, cuando ella apareció en la base de las escaleras y desapareció en dirección a la sala de lavados. El había preparado la lavadora para ella y sabía que sólo pasarían un par de segundos antes de que estuviera de vuelta, así que puso un trozo de pizza en un plato para ella._

_Era extraño ver a alguien más en su pijama. Y aún más extraño que esa persona lo hubiera alterado y que ahora luciera muy femenino._

_Después de años de tener un compañero de piso, le había costado ajustarse a vivir solo hasta ahora. La casa parecía más viva ahora que Penny estaba ahí. Más cálida._

_Para callar esos pensamientos, cogió un trozo de pizza y se puso en la boca. Estaba siendo ridículo."_

**. .**

**.**

Comieron con calma, sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa redonda. Su apartamento no tenía espacio suficiente para una mesa con todos esos escritorios y artículos electrónicos, pero en su nueva y pequeña cocina, lo tuvo. El silencio no era incómodo pensó Penny mientras podía oír claramente de tic tac del reloj en la pared sobre refrigerador.

Era acogedor. Simple. Ella con su pijama, él aún con su cabello húmedo, ambos devorándose la pizza con el apetito de quién pasó la tarde trabajando afuera de casa.

En realidad, Penny no había tenido una comida tan tranquila y satisfactoria en años.

Cuando el último trozo de pizza desapareció, él acarreó los platos al lavatorio y los lavó mientras ella instintivamente doblaba la caja de la pizza y la ponía en la caja de reciclaje que estaba acechándole desde la sala de lavados, luego cambió su ropa a la secadora.

"Debe ser genial tener tú propia lavadora y secadora" Le comentó ella cuando regresó a la cocina.

Su sonrisa fue contagiosa. "Estoy considerando poner una pequeña línea como tenderero en el patio trasero"

"¡Sería perfecto!" Le contestó Penny sonriendo para sí. Se la podía imaginar a la perfección en su cabeza. Sheldon con una cesta de sábanas y mantas, colgándolas cuidadosamente cada una en la línea, con una separación entre sí de exactamente seis pulgadas y luego sentándose a observar para asegurarse que las sábanas que volaban con el viento no se fueran a volar o algún ave se posara sobre la línea.

El podría estar jugando Conan o algo similar en su computadora, con sus largos dedos picando las teclas frenéticamente acompañando eso de una risa malévola que seguramente y sin lugar a dudas aterrorizaría a los niños del vencindario o a los adultos mayores.

Pero por otro lado, ella se podía ver sentada lado a lado con él dándole pelea a quién fuera, ambos con las computadoras afirmadas en sus huesudas rodillas y empujándose mutuamente con sus codos.

Su propia abuela se estaba volviendo inquietantemente buena jugando Conan. Era algo para pensar.

Ella se rió quedamente para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza ante su mirada confundida. "Sólo estaba pensando en que mi abuela aprobaría esta casa" Se explicó.

"Oh" Observo a su alrededor y luego asintió. "Al igual que la mía" Chasqueó sus dedos brevemente. "¿Te gustaría ver una película?"

.

~S~

.

El sofá había sido la primera cosa que compró luego de la casa. Leonard se opuso a que se llevase el café del apartamento, reclamando que él lo había encontrado por tanto era suyo. Su indignación duro hasta que se entero que en la muebleria se encontraba el sofá de sus sueños. Calzaba con él a la perfección siendo ligeramente más alta y ligeramente más hondo que los demás. Un sofá para gente alta.

Ayudó mucho que fuera de cuero azul marino y que instantáneamente se haya amoldado a su derrierè (trasero)

No obstante, mientras estaba sentado en su nuevo puesto, se dio cuenta de algo más.

Mientras que tenía un particular efecto sobre Howard y Leonard haciendo parecieran sacados del cuento Mago de Oz, hacía que Penny luciera sorprendentemente seductora.

Ella se rió complacida cuando se percató que sus pies no tocaban el piso, por lo que los recogió hacia un lado de modo que parecía se curvaba hacia él.

Ella lucía relajada y feliz cuando giró su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa mencionando que se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, él tuvo que contener el impulso de no decir que ciertamente no lucía como una con sus voluptuosas curvas.

. .

.

.

* * *

Tercer capítulo, espero les este gustando el modo en que se está desarrollando la historia :)

Recuerden pasar por el perfil de **TempestJo** y dejar un comentario

Cariños!

**Mia~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Cuarto capítulo!**

A LEER!

Gracias por sus palabras de ánimos!

.

* * *

_"...__No obstante, mientras estaba sentado en su nuevo puesto, se dio cuenta de algo más._

_Mientras que tenía un particular efecto sobre Howard y Leonard haciendo parecieran sacados del cuento Mago de Oz, hacía que Penny luciera sorprendentemente seductora._

_Ella se rió complacida cuando se percató que sus pies no tocaban el piso, por lo que los recogió hacia un lado de modo que parecía se curvaba hacia él._

_Ella lucía relajada y feliz cuando giró su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa mencionando que se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, él tuvo que contener el impulso de no decir que ciertamente no lucía como una con sus voluptuosas curvas"._

**. .**

**.**

A mitad de la película mientras atardecía, Penny satisfecha con la pizza cayó dormida.

No era algo inusual en su antiguo apartamento, cuando las películas a menudo eran aburridas para ella o se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, pero esta era su película favorita. Un momento estaba sonriendo levemente y acurrucándose la almohada en su regazo y al siguiente sus párpados se cerraron y su cabeza se deslizó desde el respaldo del sofá hasta reposar sobre su propio hombro.

El lo sabía, ya que se había pasado la mayoría de la película observándole, tratando de averiguar que era lo diferente el día de hoy. ¿Por qué el que estuviera en su casa con su pijama le estaba afectando más de lo que la visión de ella en ropa interior y una camiseta vieja lo había hecho?.

Y finalmente se le ocurrió. El en su apartamento nunca tenía la certeza de a quién iba a ver cuando los visitaba cruzando el umbral del apartamento con el cabello envuelto en una nube de aroma a Chessecake.

Pero esta era SU casa. Sólo él vivía ahí. Ella debía por lo tanto haber ido específicamente a verle a él. Ella no había llevado su computadora con problemas de pantalla congelada o consultas acerca de un juego para catalogar la visita como una necesidad. Ella no tenía motivo alguno para aparecerse ahí, excepto que quisiera de SU compañía.

Y era una sensación muy extraña. A menudo la gente se le acercaba por sus conocimientos o sus habilidades y las fundaciones de caridad a menudo querían su dinero, pero su compañía era algo que la gente simplemente parecía omitir.

No era que le importase, el estaba a gusto con su propia presencia nada más, pero Penny y su disposición a ayudarle esta tarde en lugar de distraerle con conversaciones banales, era algo fascinante. Ella nunca estuvo disponible para ayudarle a él a lograr algo antes. Y había conseguido hacer un trabajo estupendo. El patio trasero ahora estaba a la altura de sus expectativas. Su patio. Su casa. Su compañía. Su sofá.

Su pijama.

Su amiga.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conocía, inclusive antes la verdad sea dicha, Sheldon se había preguntado si una chica como ella quisiera alguna vez sentarse junto a un chico como él.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó algo más cerca de él, una de sus manos se recogió para descansar sobre su pecho, bajo su mentón. El no movió un músculo y tampoco sintió la necesidad o el deseo de alejarse.

**.**

**~P~**

**.**

Estaba oscuro cuando ella se despertó.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en su rostro antes de abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Apenas sus ojos se abrieron esbozó una sonrisa. El pecho bajó su mejilla era de Sheldon. Era muchos más suave de lo que habría esperado.

Por supuesto, ella siempre había creído que él se sentiría como el Sr Bojangles del laboratorio de ciencias de su escuela secundaria allá en Omaha. ¿Quién podría culparla? El chico era monstruosamente delgado. Y olía realmente bien.

El hombre bajo ella siseó incómodo y ella se levantó a una posición más cómoda. "¡Lo siento Sheldon. Caí dormida!"

"Lo noté" Comento presionando el botón de encendido en el control remoto.

Una rápida mirada a la pantalla me aclaró que no sólo la película había terminado, sino que la mayoría de los efectos especiales también.

Ella se quejó y levantó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para estirarse. "Wow, Supongo que yo debería irme ¿no?"

El movimiento hizo que se le levantase la pijama de Sheldon hasta las costillas.

"¿A qué hora debes ir a trabajar mañana?" Preguntó forzándose a ver a otro lado.

Se puso de pie y estiró su brazo cruzandolo por sobre su pecho y jalándolo hacia ella y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. "No tengo que trabajar hasta el Domingo. ¡Esas P**** me quitaron horas!"

"En ese caso mejor sería que te quedases acá" Dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente. "No deberías conducir en eso que tu llamas auto a estas horas de la noche, quién sabe qué podría suceder si la máquina capota"

Penny arqueó la ceja significativamente.

Malentendiendo la mirada sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"No necesitas mirarme de esa manera. Tengo una habitación de invitados"

Le tomó un par de segundo coger la pista de qué pensó él que ella había estado pensando y cuando ya no pudo evitarlo le sonrió. El hecho que él hubiera estado pensándolo había sido un poco chocante. El debía haber estado un buen rato pensando mientras ella dormía sobre su hombro.

Limpiándose la boca discretamente y esperando no haber babeado se encogió de hombros y asintió "Ok"

Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo sus ojos de forma inocente preguntó "Entonces...¿Dónde dormiré?"

. .

.

.

* * *

Gente linda que nos lee. Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer.

Espero este capitulo les guste.

Muchos besos!

Recuerden dejar review si les gustó el capítulo.

**Mia~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Quinto capítulo!**

El capítulo de hoy será cortito pero decisivo!

.

* * *

_"...En ese caso mejor sería que te quedases acá" Dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente. "No deberías conducir en eso que tu llamas auto a estas horas de la noche, quién sabe qué podría suceder si la máquina capota"_

_Penny arqueó la ceja significativamente._

_Malentendiendo la mirada sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

_"No necesitas mirarme de esa manera. Tengo una habitación de invitados"_

_Le tomó un par de segundo coger la pista de qué pensó él que ella había estado pensando y cuando ya no pudo evitarlo le sonrió. El hecho que él hubiera estado pensándolo había sido un poco chocante. El debía haber estado un buen rato pensando mientras ella dormía sobre su hombro._

_Limpiándose la boca discretamente y esperando no haber babeado se encogió de hombros y asintió "Ok"_

_Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo sus ojos de forma inocente preguntó "Entonces...¿Dónde dormiré?"_

**_. ._**

**_._**

Se acurrucó bajo el edredón y prestó atención a las sombras que creaban los árboles por sobre la cornisa, una muda visión de los retorcida naturaleza y su descanso. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Sheldon en su habitación, cambiándose a un pijama, ordenando su colección de cómics alfabéticamente. El chico tenía toda una casa para sí y seguía manteniendo sus cómics en la habitación.

Se preguntó qué pensaría él acerca de las cajas con libros de Nancy Drew que guardaba bajo su cama. Siempre se decía que debía conseguir un estante para ellos y ponerlos en orden (secuencial) pero nunca lo hacía y últimamente había estado pensando que tal vez fuera demasiado vieja para una estantería de Nancy Drew.

Toda una estantería llena de libros. Inclusivo si sólo se sentaba y los miraba. Penny sonrió y cerró los ojos.

**.**

**~S~**

**.**

El nunca habría pensado que pudiera llegar a tener su propia casa, se había acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con los hábitos de otros. Apartamentos, dormitorios, todos eran iguales. En algún lugar de la línea de tiempo él habría esperado lo mismo. Y el cambio fue alarmante. La primera noche a las tres de la mañana , se encontraba recostado escuchando el viento y el tic tac del reloj al pie de la escalera, estuvo a punto de empacar nuevamente y dirigirse de regreso al apartamento. Lo que debería haber sido más como una bendición se sentía más bien como soledad. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo en verdad a solas en un edificio que no fuera Caltech.

Mientras gateaba sobre la cama, escuchó un suave resuello que venía del cuarto de invitados. Penny había dejado la puerta abierta. Pensó sobre levantarse e ir a cerrarla por su mismo, pero no lo hizo. Era acogedor escuchar a alguien más.

Un incesante pensamiento se situó en el fondo de su mente. Quizás debería conseguir un compañero de piso. La casa estaba pagada, asi que no necesitaba financiarla, aunque de todos modos con algunos ingresos extras él podría comprarse un nuevo equipo de videojuegos... El problema, el tenía claro que esa era SU casa y él no tomaría con delicadeza que alguien más estuviese yendo y viniendo a todas horas de la noche. Habrán reglas estrictas y la gente le exigiría una serie de incontables y tediosas explicaciones.

El podría por supuesto invitar a Leonard, pero estaba cansado de Leonard y todas sus novias. Raj sería un maravilloso compañero, pero ya tenía su propio apartamento y tendría que estar también su hermana con ellos, lo que significaba una persona más de las qué él quería.

El sonido del reloj sobre su cama le dijo que era tiempo para dejar de pensar y comenzar a dormir, así que cerró los ojos y se dejo ir.

**.**

**~P~**

**.**

El sonido de una olla golpeándose en la cocina le hizo abrir los ojos. El cuarto estaba bañado por la luz del sol y estaba el olor del desayuno flotando en el aire. Ella se podría acostumbrar a esto pensó, deslizando los pies fuera de la cama para pararse y estirarse.

En la cocina ella encontró dos platos en la mesa y a Sheldon en la cocina.

"Mmm. Amo los panqueques" Dijo Penny sentándose y sonriendo. "¿Has ido a esa pequeña tienda de campo en el este de Los Angeles? Ellos tienen el mejor jarabe"

"¿Es una tienda de panqueques?" Preguntó girándose por completo aún en pijamas.

"Algo así, ellos venden galletas y pudin, además de un refrescante helado campestre y ese tipo de cosas"

Su cabeza se inclinó en cuarenta y cinco grados.

"Interesante".

El acercó un plato de humeantes panqueques y tomó asiento en frente de ella, poniendo el plato en medio. Se sirvió un panqueque y sonrió.

" Tengo que llevarte un día"

Sheldon comió con calma, cortando cuidadosamente su panqueque antes de espolvorear la pieza y comerla.

"¿Penny, cómo está tu situación económica actualmente" Preguntó repentinamente.

"Bueno, Probablemente no debería haber ofertado por esos vestidos usados por Cheryl Cole en E-bay" Penny hizo una morisqueta. "¿Por qué?"

El mastico otra pieza de panqueque. "¿Te opondrías a la idea de ser mi nueva compañera de piso?"

**. .**

**. **

**.**

* * *

Chicas y chicos, muchas gracias por acomparñarnos en esta nueva aventura.

Ahora se comienza a poner divertida la cosa, aunque no se olviden que este proceso es paulatino.

Gracias a** YueMoonLuna - EmsDream Hunter **y a nuestra invitada** Luni **(todos sus mensajes son reenviados a Tempest ) :)

Cariños.

**Mia~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Sexto capítulo!**

Muahahaha :3

Sé que les deje con ganas justo en la mejor parte... pero creanme aún no viene esa (Lo sé Tempest es mala, pero igual la quiero).

* * *

_"¿Es una tienda de panqueques?" Preguntó girándose por completo aún en pijamas._

_"Algo así, ellos venden galletas y pudin, además de un refrescante helado campestre y ese tipo de cosas"_

_Su cabeza se inclinó en cuarenta y cinco grados. _

_"Interesante". El acercó un plato de humeantes panqueques y tomó asiento en frente de ella, poniendo el plato en medio. __Se sirvió un panqueque y sonrió. _

_" Tengo que llevarte un día"_

_Sheldon comió con calma, cortando cuidadosamente su panqueque antes de espolvorear la pieza y comerla. _

_"¿Penny, como está tu situación económica actualmente" Preguntó repentinamente._

_"Bueno, Probablemente no debería haber ofertado por esos vestidos usados por Cheryl Cole en E-bay" Penny hizo una morisqueta. "¿Por qué?"_

_El mastico otra pieza de panqueque. "¿Te opondrías a la idea de ser mi nueva compañera de piso?"_

**. .**

**.**

Nunca en un millón de años Penny habría pensado que terminaría siendo la compañera de piso de Sheldon. Quizás los panqueques tenían algo o quizás la idea de tener un patio donde broncearse y una linda casa a la que llegar cada noche, pero aceptó.

Ahora ella tenía una habitación con una estantería y una silla a juego para sus libros como siempre había querido. Inclusive él le ayudó a mudarse -incluyendo diagramas y hojas organizadoras- Los chicos estaban algo shockeados por decir lo menos en un principio, pero el propietario estuvo más que feliz de finalizar de forma temprana el contrato de arriendo, ya que ella finalmente le había pagado la renta.

Y no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que pisó por primera vez el patio delantero de Sheldon cuando se encontró con que tenía un cuarto de lavado que sólo debía compartir con una persona.

También redescubrió su amor por la cocina. Viviendo por su cuenta, casi nunca cocinaba, comiendo un montón de galletas preparadas por sí misma, perdió el apetito luego de un rato. Descubrió por accidente que si horneaba algo y lo dejaba enfriar sobre la mesera, desaparecía. Así que encantada buscó su antiguo libro de cocina y lo dejó en la cocina.

Hasta el momento, Sheldón había comido las galletas de mantequilla de maní, pié de limón con merengue, biscochuellos de mantequilla y canela. Algunas veces Penny se preguntaba si Sheldon alguna vez notaba realmente qué estaba comiendo, pero entonces él hizo un comentario acerca de lo bueno que era disfrutar de la mantequilla en las cosas horneadas sin sentir culpa, ella rió. Era verdad, mientras salía con Leonard se preguntó si alguna vez podría preparar su especial pudin casero.

Por lo qué, lo estaba haciendo esa noche, había comprado un lindo reloj de cocción para la mesada y lo fijó, había espaguetti con pequeñas salchichas cortadas se calentaban en la cocina, con pan de ajo en el horno. Sheldon estaba haciendo la ensalada, asegurándose que la lechuga había sido lavada bajo sus especificaciones y los pimientos y pepinos eran cortados con rigurosa precisión.

Había una botella de vino en el mostrador, pero sólo bebió un sorbo, prácticamente había dejado de beber ahora que tenía alguien con quién hablar o al menos sentirle dando vueltas alrededor a la casa. No se sentía sola cada noche así las salidas de juerga habían quedado atrás también. Lo mejor de todo, es que desde que pagaba la mitad de la cuenta del internet Wi-Fi nunca más tendría que aprenderse la nueva contraseña, ¡ella podría escogerla!

Sacó los espaguettis del fuego y los llevó a la mesa, sentándose feliz

**.**

**~S~**

**.**

El debía admitir que todo iba bien. Penny era sorprendentemente buena dándole su espacio e él era bastante permisivo con el flujo de galletas caseras y postres que le acompañaron a su llegada. Hasta se estaba acostumbrando al sitio que ocupaba Penny en su sofá viendo una película con su manta de código binario encima.

Su agenda para el uso del baño no había sido interrumpida, ya que habían dos baños y hasta ahora habían manejado bien la lavandería, sin peleas por la máquina lavadora.

Las noches en que Penny trabajaba hasta tarde, a menudo era compensado con un sobrante de Cheessecake, también creía era posible que hubiera ganado algún kilo extra, lo que pondría contenta a su madre. Sabía que su habilidad para caminar le mantendría en forma y evitaría que ganase mucho peso. Y teniendo que podar el pasto seguido ya que crecía mas de dos pulgadas ya.

Se turnaban para llamar al reparto a domicilio y compartían las labores de cocina los fines de semana junto con las tareas del hogar. Después de todo, podría ser mucho peor.

Esta noche ella estaba haciendo pudin para el postre.

El había rechazado un viaje al conservatorio solar por quedarse en casa y disfrutarlo.

. .

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no se imaginan cuan gratificante es. Yo lo hago porque faltan historias de Sheldon/Penny en español y tengo la fortuna de poder traducirlos para uds con los permisos correspondientes obvio. Pero de verdad es genial recibir sus comentarios.

Sigan leyendo, el capítulo de hoy es corto pero muestra parte de los pensamientos de ambos y cómo se van a acomplando a las nuevas reglas.

Besotes!

**Mia~**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Séptimo capítulo!**

Disfruten!.

* * *

_"...Su agenda para el uso del baño no había sido interrumpida, ya que habían dos baños y hasta ahora habían manejado bien la lavandería, sin peleas por la máquina lavadora._

_Las noches en que Penny trabajaba hasta tarde, a menudo era compensado con un sobrante de Cheessecake, también creía era posible que hubiera ganado algún kilo extra, lo que pondría contenta a su madre. Sabia su habilidad para caminar le mantendría en forma y evitaría que ganase mucho peso. Y teniendo que podar el pasto seguido ya que crecía mas de dos pulgadas ya._

_Se turnaban para llamar al reparto a domicilio y compartían las labores de cocina los fines de semana junto con las tareas del hogar. Después de todo, podría ser mucho peor._

_Esta noche ella estaba haciendo pudin para el postre._

_El había rechazado un viaje al conservatorio solar por quedarse en casa y disfrutarlo"_

**_. ._**

**_._**

Su nueva cortadora de césped ronroneaba bajo sus manos. El había estado investigando por supuesto una de las eléctricas seguramente eran mejor para el ambiente, pero había escogido un modelo a gasolina basándose por los caballos de fuerza y la ausencia de cables. Cómo no tenía un auto propio, considero que era una falta permisible.

Ahora en sus pantalones de podar de pie tras la máquina, empujaba arriba y abajo por el patio trasero en cuidadosas líneas. Mientras recordaba podar el césped del patio de su Mee-Maw por un puñado de monedas y las noches húmedas de Texas viendo los truenos por montón con un refrescante vaso de té helado. Hacia calor aquí también.

Detuvo la máquina podadora y se quitó la camisa enganchándola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones cómo lo hacia cuando joven. Se había anticipado a ese hecho, así que estaba usando una de sus camisetas de paintball bajo esa. Sin pensarlo más, se inclinó y comenzó a cortar nuevamente reanudando su trabajo.

**.**

**~P~**

**.**

El día estaba caliente. Maravillosamente caluroso. Brillante, soleado y el encantador clima había caído en Pasadena para el verano. Apenas ella se estacionó en la calle, Penny soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Que grandioso era el sentimiento de poder aparcar y no tener que preocuparse por golpear las puertas de alguien más al salir o topar el parachoques yno poder irse sin dejar los datos del seguro. No es que su carro valiera demasiado o que estuviera en buen estado inclusive, pero era realmente bueno tener un lugar propio donde aparcar. Su estacionamiento.

Cuando abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar las bolsas con las compras, pudo escuchar el sonido de la cortadora de césped moviéndose en el patio trasero. Él había dicho que necesitaba cortarlo hoy. Por cómo lucía todo, el frontis ya estaba listo. Con líneas horizontales en esta ocasión. La semana pasada habían sido líneas verticales.

Frunció los labios preguntándose qué le traería la próxima semana. ¿Líneas diagonales tal vez? Entrando por la puerta principal avanzo hasta dejar las cosas en la mesada y volver al vehículo por más. Dos personas ciertamente comían más de lo que uno lo hacía, especialmente cuando el otro era Sheldon, ya que ahora él debía comer dos rollos primavera en lugar de sólo uno. Con Howard pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en cenas con Bernardette y Raj comiendo con su hermana y Leonard, era solamente ellos dos casi todas las noches. A menos que Priya cocinase comida india, claro está.

Se detuvo a mirar el patio por la ventana y se congeló en su lugar. El estaba podando el césped con una camiseta y un par de jeans ajados que colgaban holgadamente de sus caderas, pensó que probablemente estuvieran menos holgados que el mes pasado, ya que habían aumentado la dieta. Su Ipod estaba en el bolsillo delantero y el cordón colgaba subiendo hasta arriba de su pecho y luego se dividía para ir a sus oídos, sus ojos jamás intentaron seguir la línea con exactitud.

Lucía ardiente. Alarmantemente atractivo también. Frunció los labios. Luego de traer el resto de las compras, ella tomó un jarrón de limonada para él y ellos se podrían sentar en las reposeras. Encendió la barbacoa, tenía allí la ensalada de patatas que había comprado y unos sabrosos bistecs. Quizás algunas patatas horneadas con mantequilla también, pensó apurándose un poco. El estaba por terminar y ella quería salir de ahí (al patio) antes que volviera a ponerse la camiseta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola queridas/os disculpen mi desaparición, pero ya he vuelto y con nuevo capítulo traducido para uds.

Espero que lo disfruten, es algo cortito pero tengan la certeza que en unos días tendrán su continuación. Recuerden pasar por el Perfil de TempesJo y dejar un mensajito o si prefieren un review por aquí y yo se los hago llegar.

¿Comentarios? ¿Alguna idea de lo que vendrá?  
Cariños, nos estamos leyendo!

**Mia ~**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Octavo capítulo!**

Cómo regalito por haber desaparecido, les regalo una nueva actualización :)

* * *

_"Se detuvo a mirar el patio por la ventana y se congeló en su lugar. El estaba podando el césped con una camiseta y un par de jeans ajados que colgaban holgadamente de sus caderas, pensó que probablemente estuvieran menos holgados que el mes pasado, ya que habían aumentado la dieta. Su Ipod estaba en el bolsillo delantero y el cordón colgaba subiendo hasta arriba de su pecho y luego se dividía para ir a sus oídos, sus ojos jamás intentaron seguir la línea con exactitud._

_Lucía ardiente. Alarmantemente atractivo también. Fr__unció los labios. _

_Luego de traer el resto de las compras, ella tomó un jarrón de limonada para él y ellos se podrían sentar en las reposeras. Encendió la barbacoa, tenía allí la ensalada de patatas que había comprado y unos sabrosos bistecs. Quizás algunas patatas horneadas con mantequilla también, pensó apurándose un poco. El estaba por terminar y ella quería salir de ahí (al patio) antes que volviera a ponerse la camiseta"._

**. . **

**. **

Fue la guerra de agua del siglo. Penny sonrió mientra se arrodillaba enfrente a la ventana de su habitación, esperando la palabra clave para dejar caer el bote de la basura relleno con agua sobre un par de desprevenidos compañeros. Cuando Sheldon le comentó que la cosa favorita de su niñez era planear la guerra de agua anual familiar contra sus primos, ella tuvo la sensación de qué siempre fue algo más que una guerra, algo más elaborado. Siendo alguien que adoraba planear todo, había sido convencido de planear otra. Ellos dos junto a Bernardette y Amy contra Raj, Priya, Leonard y Howard.

Salieron victoriosos del primer asalto, salieron tras los inmaculados arbustos con pistolas de agua contra sus oponentes que bajaban del auto. Cuando Sheldon había ido a recargar las pistolas de él y la pistola retro de Penny "La Super Mojadora CPS 3200" el desastre se hizo presente en forma de bombas de agua que salían del vehículo enemigo.

Amy y Bernardette rapidamente aplicaron una retirada a su segunda estación, soltando una batahola de gritos de guerra Amy aseguraba haber infudido el terror en los corazones de sus oponentes. Personalmente Penny creía que la vista de ellos vestidos y cubiertos de pintura de guerra y todo eso, probablemente lo había hecho.

Ella había disfrutado pintando a todos con su estación de maquillaje. La sensación del rostro de Sheldon bajo las puntas de sus dedos fue un poco desconcertante, tenía una piel tan sana y era tan suave. Sus ojos eran tan azules en contraste con el trazado negro que cuidadosamente había hecho bajo sus ojos y el parecía disfrutar la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel. . .

Perdida en sus pensamientos casi se pierde la primera seña, pero volcó justo a tiempo el enorme cubo verde a través de la ventana con un grito de guerra que casi enmascaraba los chillidos de espanto tras de sí.

"¡Le dimos! ¡Un golpe maestro!"

**.**

**~S~**

**.**

El sonido de Leonard y Priya siendo bañados bajo una cascada de agua desde el cielo fue satisfactorio en muchos niveles y desde su posición de adelanto Sheldon celebró por lo bajo. Había observado como Penny se asomaba por su propia ventana y le señalaba a Bernardette quien se encargó de catapultar una racha enorme de bombas de agua alrededor de la empapada pareja con un júbilo incontenible.

Raj avanzó bordeando la esquina de la casa justo a tiempo para ser alcanzado por una bomba de agua directo en el pecho, mientras se veía en completo estado de shock Amy encendió la manguera que estaba escondida con ella bajo la mesa.

El plan había sido ejecutado a la perfección.

A diferencia del Equipo del Departamento de Física, este equipo tenía motivación y deseos de ganar, además de haberse mostrado ligeramente aterrorizantes. Penny en particular estaba actuando cómo una Lara Croft hoy y tuvo que admitir que sacó el macho primitivo en había en él cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa desde la ventana antes de desaparecer.

Había notado la ligera tendencia en si mismo hacía lo barbarico. Amy había desestimado eso como una forma de cuidar el nido, él era el macho alfa del grupo, sintiéndose protector con la casa y con la mujer vivía allí también.

Mientras que ella era la experta en funcionamiento cerebral indiscutiblemente, él no estaba preparado para admitir que el motivo fuera tan simple. Penny era una mujer ciertamente y también vivía en su casa, más ella no era su mujer.

Amy le había contestado con una simple pregunta. ¿Quería que lo fuera?.

El pensamiento fue, por decir lo menos atemorizante. El lo pensaría luego. Ahora era el momento de poner en su lugar a Howard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Que les pareció?

Me encanta que poco a poco vaya cambiando y planteandose ideas nuevas sobre Penny

Cariños y espero que dejen sus mensajitos para alegrar el día.  
**  
Mia~**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Noveno capítulo!**

Hoy se viene capítulo largo!  
Lean y babeean ;D.

* * *

_"El plan había sido ejecutado a la perfección._

_A diferencia del Equipo del Departamento de Física, este equipo tenía motivación y deseos de ganar, además de haberse mostrado ligeramente aterrorizantes. Penny en particular estaba actuando cómo una Lara Croft hoy y tuvo que admitir que sacó el macho primitivo en había en él cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa desde la ventana antes de desaparecer._

_Había notado la ligera tendencia en si mismo hacía lo barbarico. Amy había desestimado eso como una forma de cuidar el nido, él era el macho alfa del grupo, sintiéndose protector con la casa y con la mujer vivía allí también._

_Mientras que ella era la experta en funcionamiento cerebral indiscutiblemente, él no estaba preparado para admitir que el motivo fuera tan simple. Penny era una mujer ciertamente y también vivía en su casa, más ella no era su mujer._

_Amy le había contestado con una simple pregunta. ¿Quería que lo fuera?._

_El pensamiento fue, por decir lo menos atemorizante. El lo pensaría luego. Ahora era el momento de poner en su lugar a Howard."_

_._

Un mes. Sólo un mes había pasado y todo había cambiado.

Ella estaba recibiendo más propinas en el trabajo ya que sonreía más. Estaba durmiendo mejor, bebiendo menos y dando trotes a diario por los terrenos de la universidad sólo porque estaba ahí además su agente le había dicho que estaba radiante. Sheldon resopló ante eso, pero comentó que sus mejillas tenían más color ahora, cosa que fue mencionada y repetida por un agente de casting durante una de sus audiciones. Ella había obtenido el papel, un pequeño rol en una conocida serie de televisión y había conseguido que el personaje fuera a repetición (más apariciones). Sheldon le había abrazado (más bien no se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras ella se le lanzó encima) cuando ella le dió las buenas noticias y él mismo fué por el contrato para asegurarle que estaba siendo bien pagada.

No le pagaban mucho, claramente no lo suficiente para dejar el restaurante, pero toda ayuda por pequeña que fuera era bien recibida. Por ejemplo ahora tenían internet de alta velocidad.

Penny sonrió, desviando la mirada hacía la computadora pórtatil que Sheldon le había dado hacia años atrás. Internet super rápido. Estupendo para ganar ofertas en E-Bay, inclusivo mejor podría ver el detrás de cámaras de sus actores favortiso mientras filmaban una escena de desnudos sudorosos.

"¿Estás viendo hombres desnudos de nuevo Penny?"

Rodó los ojos, volteando la computadora para que él pudiera ver la pantalla.

"No es porno, ¡es el detrás de cámaras!"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó sentándose a su lado y abriendo su propia computadora.

"Bueno, para empezar no están teniendo sexo y sus partes están cubiertas" Alegó ella. "Además, es sólo un clip treinta segundos"

"Hmm" Murmuró él. "Así que sí tomase un video de tí en la ducha y lo subiera a internet ¿estaría bien?"

Penny le dedicó una mirada glacial.

"Bazzinga" Dijo en un jadeo risueño por un momento.

Dandole un golpecito en el hombro, volvió a enfocarse en Youtube.

"No es como que estuviera viendo un video de sexo Sheldon" Replicó. "Yo SE que has visto al menos uno, no nos olvidemos de eso"

"Nunca me olvido de nada. Fue el peor traje de Princesa Leia que he visto" Balbuceó tipeando en el teclado.

Penny se estremeció. Nunca volvió ver porno otra vez, ni siquiera los videos sexuales de celebridades, al menos no desde esa vez que Kurt y ella hicieron algo parecido y fue subido al internet.

"Una vez hice uno" Confesó repentinamente. "Cuando estaba viviendo con Kurt. Pensé que iba a ser para siempre sabes y era su cumpleaños. .. Después que terminamos él lo subió a internet, pero hice que lo quitara apenás me enteré de eso"

Sheldon levantó sus cejas al mirarle, luego miró serio su pantalla.

"Él no lo quitó"

Ella se congeló en su lugar y entornando los ojos le miró.

"¿QUÉ?"

El continuó escribiendo.

"Él no lo bajó, fue BAJADO por el gobierno, la cinta fue confiscada y según lo que se me informó destruida"

"¿Fuiste informado?" Penny no lo podía creer. ¿Sheldon había visto su video sexual? ¿El gobierno lo bajó? ¿Qué carajos pasó en la Tierra? ¡Eso había sido hace años!

Sheldon dió un pequeño carraspeó y ella pudo ver cómo sus orejas se tornaban ligeramente rojas y en su rostro se posó la máscara de calma que siempre hacia aparición cuando deseaba marcar distancias en una conversación espinosa.

"Sí"

Dejando su pórtatil en la mesa de café, ella se volteó a verle con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada del concurso de rodeo junior en su rostro.

"Explicate"

El la miró y suspiró, con sus hombros cayendo ligeramente. El conocía esa mirada. Dejó la computadora sobre la mesa así no corría riesgos de romperse cuando tuviera que bloquear la posible avalancha de golpes, pudo notar que Penny era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que podía lucir aterradora sentada en un sofá donde sus pies no tocaban el piso. Recordó brevemente a su hermana con cuatro años en una posición similar, pero rapidamente enmendó el rumbo de sus pensamientos enfocandose solamente a Pasadena y a una edad de seís años.

Penny chasqueó la lengua.

El se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando Missy estaba en la secundaria.." Comenzó.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Missy?"

"¿Quieres la explicación o no?"

"Esta bien, continua."

"Cuando Missy estaba en secundaria, (Y yo estaba en Alemania obteniendo mi segundo Doctorado) uno de sus novios se las ingenió para subir una foto de ella semi desnuda y la posteó en internet. Fue rapidamente bajada alegando que ella era menor de edad y el internet local estaba siendo seriamente monitorizado desde que trate de comprar materiales radioactivos años atras.

"¿Y?" Penny le apuró con la mano "¿Dónde vengo yo?"

Sheldon le miró sorprendido.

"Cuando te mudaste al apartamento de enfrente. Tuve que buscarte en Google para saber que no eras un espía extranjero"

"¿Y el video salió ahi?"

"Sí, sólo me tomó segundos notar de qué trataba y cómo estaba trabajando en paralelo en un pequeño proyecto gubernamental, informé al agente con quién estaba trabajando que tú parecías ser menor de edad. El fue muy bueno tambien para recuperar mis pantalones.

"Yo no era menor de edad" Rebatió Penny " ¿Sólo miraste por unos pocos segundos?"

"La fecha que sale dice que es justo antes de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho" Comentó casual Sheldon.

"¿Qué fecha?"

"La que añadí digitalmente en el borde" Sheldon sonrió.

Penny comenzó a reirse.

"Tú acababas de conocerme Sheldon"

El inclinó la cabeza mirando la ventana.

"Eras buena con nosotros, no te avergonzaba comer con nosotros, cosa que era impresionante como Wolowitz insistió en cantar toda la cena. También te mostrabas impresionada por mi trabajo lo que mostró inteligencia de tu parte" Hizó una pausa. "Y también le había prometido a mi hermana que mantendría vigilancia permanente en internet por la ira de su ex- novio. Sólo que ella no específico que debían ser sólo sus novios"

Penny asintió sonriendo.

"Bueno, gracias. Eres mi superheroe ahora. La cinta pudo haber arruinado seriamente mi carrera"

El ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Puedo volver a trabajar ahora?"

"Claro" Penny se levantó de un salto. "Iré a hacer palomitas de maíz"

Sheldon cogió su computadora y continuo trabajando.

Superheroe. Junto con Mente Brillante, esa era la segunda cosa más linda que alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho. Exceptuando talvez el Genio Malévolo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hoy el capítulo ha venido largo.

Me gusta como se van desenvolviendo las cosas entre ellos.

Calma, Calma de a poco se van acercando.

Si gustan dejen sus comentarios e impresiones en el botoncito de abajo donde dice "REVIEW"

No se olviden de poner en sus favoritos a **TempestJo ! **

Cariños a Luni y YueMoonLuna que siempre dejan sus impresiones :)

**Mia ~**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo capítulo!**

Chicas aquí se viene la siguiente actualización!

* * *

_"Eras buena con nosotros, no te avergonzaba comer con nosotros, cosa que era impresionante como Wolowitz insistió en cantar durante toda una cena. También te mostrabas impresionada por mi trabajo lo que mostró inteligencia de tu parte" Hizó una pausa. "Y también le había prometido a mi hermana que mantendría vigilancia permanente en internet por la ira de su ex- novio. Sólo que ella no específico que debían ser **sólo** sus novios"_

_Penny asintió sonriendo._

_"Bueno, gracias. Eres mi superheroe ahora. La cinta pudo haber arruinado seriamente mi carrera"_

_El ladeó la cabeza._

_"¿Puedo volver a trabajar ahora?"_

_"Claro" Penny se levantó de un salto. "Iré a hacer palomitas de maíz"_

_Sheldon cogió su computadora y continuo trabajando._

_Superheroe. Junto con Mente Brillante, esa era la segunda cosa más linda que alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho. Exceptuando talvez el Genio Malévolo."_

.

.

. . .Desastre. Caos. De todas las cosas_(*)_

Sheldon suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Penny le estaba viendo con ambas cejas levantadas al estilo Spock, él pudo sentirlo. Todos los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron ante la atención recibida y una sensación no del todo desagradable se le instalaba cuando la atención era de Penny. Era claramente irritante si era cualquier otro lo hacía y levemente atemorizante si venía de extraños.

"Mi madre" Dijo al aire.

"Ah" Contestó con cautela desde la puerta de la cocina. "¿Debo asumir algún tipo de intervención materna desde algún lugar en Texas?"

"Peor" Replicó taciturno.

El había quedado asombrado al aprender que todas las madres actuaban como la suya, la de Penny en particular. Se había hecho a la idea deprimente de que realmente sólo habría una Beverly Hofstader en el mundo. No es que ella fuera única en su especie, pero Leonard de algún modo justificaba el actuar de su madre, cuando el mismo podría haber sido mucho más adecuado. Excepto por eso de "No-permito-saltar-ninguna cosa" Se imaginó tomando cuatro o cinco años para cursar la secundaria. Se estremeció otra vez.

"No puede ser tan malo" Le dijo Penny haciéndose escuchar cuando volvió a batir la mezcla de los muffins de banana. "Aún no te has dado un tiro en la cabeza o algo."

Penny le había presentado su sistema de medición "mamá-metro" Ella tenía uno para padres también, pero no había tenido ocasión de compartirlo con él. Golpear su cabeza contra algo, ya sea muro o puerta calificaba como siete. Un grito a todo pulmón calificaba como diez.

"Todavía no decido como calificarlo" Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. "Mi madre viene a visitarme"

Se escuchó el sonido de una cuchara cayendo al piso de la cocina seguido de una maldición.

Sheldon se levantó y caminó hacia el marco de la puerta husmeando. Penny estaba lavando la cuchara que había dejado caer.

"¿Me escuchaste?"

"Sí, Tu madre la cristiana renacida (N/T: Renacer, viene a ser como re-descubriendo su cristianidad) que cocina con grasa de cerdo viene a visitarte. Visitarnos". Se giró a verle. "¿Cúando?"

Había una ligera nota de pánico en su voz.

El inclinó su cabeza.

"Mañana"

"¿MAÑANA?"

"Sí, ¿Ves el dilema?.¿Vale la pena la posibilidad de dañar mi lóbulo frontal o la pared? ¿O es una experiencia del tipo Ben &amp; Jerry Chocolate Mentolado?*

Penny chasqueó la lengua y se quedó viéndolo.

La casa estaba limpia. Habían acomodado la tercera habitación de la casa con los muebles sobrantes de Penny. El había limpiado y blanqueado el refrigerador y el congelador apenas hace unos días, así que realmente...

Ella abrió el cajón de los cubiertos y cogió dos cucharas.

"Es una experiencia del tipo Ben &amp; Jerry. No queremos dañar las paredes antes de que tu madre las vea" Dijo sonriéndole tensa.

"Ella no me cree, ¿sabes?" Dijo abriendo el cubo de helado y sentándose en la mesa.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Que tú vives aquí?"

"Bueno. Supongo entonces que ella viene por una sorpresa. ¿No es así" Bromeó Penny

Sheldon sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa siniestra similiar a la del Guasón. Sin dudas...

. .

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones

* **De todas las cosas**... Es sólo para explicar que se refiere a qué de Tooodas las cosas, eso es lo unico que le faltaba.

*** Ben &amp; Jerry** es una cadena europea de helados que al parecer tienen un listado de sabores peculiares. Por eso se cuando conversan con Penny sobre si catalogar la visita de su madre como golpearse contra un muro o una experiencia de Ben y Jerry. Asumo lo enfoca a un comportamiento de cuando cortas con alguien y te quedas comiendo helado en busca de consuelo. Ellos comerán helado para sobrellevar la tensión.

Ahora si ! Me siento como ese monito de la hora de la aventura que hace ruido en las situaciones tensas

Se viene bueno, veamos que sigue.

Gracias a las adorables Luna, Yue Moon Lun y a Em Hunters Dreams.

Recuerden dejar su opinión y darse una vuelta por el perfil de **TempestJo**

**Mia ~**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Undécimo capítulo!**

Disfruten!.

* * *

_"Penny chasqueó la lengua y se quedó viendolo. La casa estaba limpia. Habían acomodado la tercera habitación de la casa con los muebles sobrantes de Penny. El había limpiado y blanqueado el refrigerador y el congelador apenas hace unos días, así que realmente..._

_Ella abrió el cajón de los cubiertos y cogió dos cucharas._

_"Es una experiencia del tipo Ben &amp; Jerry. No queremos dañar las paredes antes de que tu madre las vea" Dijo sonriendole tensa._

_"Ella no me cree, ¿sabes?" Dijo abriendo el cubo de helado y sentándose en la mesa._

_"¿Sobre qué?"_

_"Que tu vives aquí?"_

_"Bueno. Supongo entonces que ella viene por una sorpresa. ¿No es así" Bromeó Penny_

_Sheldon sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa siniestra similiar a la del Guasón. Sin dudas..."_

_._

La mañana del primer día fue bien. Mary Cooper se despertó y levantó al mismo horario habitual en ella y una vez vestida, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para hacer el desayuno para aquellos que seguían durmiendo.

Pero no fue así. Por la ventana trasera podía ver con claridad a su hijo y a su compañera de piso/amiga sentados en la terraza del patio trasero, leyendo el periódico. El tenia la sección de Ciencia y Tecnología y ella la de Arte y Entretenimiento. Al frente de ambos en la mesa había una pequeña tetera, dos tazas llenas con el humeante líquido y una gran torre de lo que parecían ser tostadas francesas*

"¿Se levantaron temprano hoy?" Preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

"No" Replicó su hijo, mientras doblaba su sección y lo dejaba sobre el resto del periódico. "Normalmente nos levantamos a esta hora los Sábados. Debemos estar en camino al mercado de granjeros para cuando sean las ocho si queremos llegar a tiempo"

"¿Ohh?" Ella paseó la vista entre ambos. "¿Tienen el habito de ir juntos al mercado de granjeros?"

Sheldon suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para dar su larga y detallada explicación sobre su nueva rutina Penny apuró el trago de comida en su boca y bajó el periódico.

"Ya te he dicho Sheldon. Puedo ir sola, tú y tu madre deberían tener un lindo día" Les dijo sonriendo.

"No puedes ir sola" Exclamó "Necesitamos una serie de cosas Penny. Había anticipado que las compras de hoy requerirían de todas nuestras bolsas y cestas"

Mary Cooper se sentó en medio de ambos y comenzó a servirse una tostada francesa, que por cierto eran sus favoritas.

"Podemos ir todos" Sugirió. La idea de ver a su hijo ir de buena gana a lidiar con vendedores en el mercado de granjeros era intrigante y si este era el modo en que Dios le haría ver que era capaz de se comportarse como un ser humano normal, pues que así sea. Si era así, ella tendría que dejar el grupo de oración ahora.

Sheldon le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a su madre.

"Bien. Pero yo escojo los vegetales"

Su madre asintió levemente.

"Entiendo"

"Bien" Dijo sonriente, mientras se servía más tostadas francesas. "Saldremos en un cuarto de hora, así que come rápido"

Su madre le observó mientras comía. Lucía mejor, estaba algo más relleno. Seguía siendo más delgado que un perchero por supuesto pero al menos ahora era cómo un perchero con un abrigo puesto. Sus mejillas tenían un poco de color y sus ojos brillaban resaltados por la camiseta azul que estaba usando por sobre de otra color narajanda, había recogido sus mangas hasta los codos.

Penny también lucía mejor pudo notar. Su cabello estaba anudado en una cola de caballo simple, menos maquillaje, estaba algo más delgada pero lucía más como si hubiera convertido esas partes blandas en músculo más que por una dieta. Además su apetito se veía bien y ella estaba rebosante de buena salud.

El patio estaba inmaculado, al igual que la casa, vivían en ella claro está, pero estaba ordenada. Quizás no era tan necesario que ella se apresurase en venir después de todo.

Dios estaba encargandose de las cosas, que le perdonase por dudar de ello. La noticia de que Sheldon había comprado una casa y se había mudado del apartamento y qué Penny -su cuidadora- se había mudado con él, le había hecho imaginar lo peor. Se había preparado para traerle de vuelta a la realidad y darle a los cuidados de Penny el toque materno que siempre había sido requerido antes.

Leonard claramente le había permitido pensar lo peor. Quizás él no lo sabía. Ella no había visto señales de Leonard en lo que había llevado de la noche cuando llegó. Un pequeño comentario le dió la información necesaria para saber que Sheldon y Penny no veían mucho a los muchachos, salvo a Raj, exceptuando los fines de semana y ocasionalmente cuando ninguno tenía citas ya fuera Howard o Leonard.

Leonard le había dicho lo mismo, pero por teléfono sabiendo que ella habría imaginado a su hijo enfurruñado en su casa resistiéndose a cualquier otro cambio.

Pero ahí estaba. Amarrando el periódico y poniéndo los platos sucios en el lavaplatos, mientras Penny recogía las tazas y la tetera y comenzaba su camino hacia adentro, donde enjuagó los platos y cargo la lavavajillas. Era algo obvio que eso era algo que ambos hacian sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mary comenzó a fijarse metas un poco más grandes. No había necesidad de traerle a la realidad, pero quizás... Observó como los dos trabajaban en armoná. Quizás ¿Romance? Fue hasta el auto a esperarles sacando su teléfono celular. El grupo de oración tendría que trabajar duro en esto.

. .

.

.

* * *

_Aclaraciones_

_*Tostadas francesas: Son panes, usualmente de molde que se bañan en un batido de huevo y se frien por ambos lados en una sartén con mantequilla. Se pueden espolvorear con azúcar impalpable y canela o agregar estos mismos al batido._

_Son sencillamente deliciosas._

Me agrada la madre de Sheldon... Cranea maldades igual que nosotros/as :)  
Gracias por sus reviews son los mejores!

Cariños

**Mia~**

PD: No se olviden de pasar por el perfil de **TempestJo**! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Doceavo capítulo!**

No diré nada ...sólo muahahaha :3

* * *

_"Un pequeño comentario le dió la información necesaria para saber que Sheldon y Penny no veían mucho a los muchachos, salvo a Raj, exceptuando los fines de semana y ocasionalmente cuando ninguno tenía citas ya fuera Howard o Leonard._

_Leonard le había dicho lo mismo, pero por teléfono sabiendo que ella habría imaginado a su hijo enfurruñado en su casa resistiéndose a cualquier otro cambio._

_Pero ahí estaba. Amarrando el periódico y poniéndo los platos sucios en el lavaplatos, mientras Penny recogía las tazas y la tetera y comenzaba su camino hacia adentro, donde enjuagó los platos y cargo la lavavajillas. Era algo obvio que eso era algo que ambos hacian sin pensarlo demasiado._

_Mary comenzó a fijarse metas un poco más grandes. No había necesidad de traerle a la realidad, pero quizás... Observó como los dos trabajaban en armonía. Quizás ¿Romance? Fue hasta el auto a esperarles sacando su teléfono celular en el camino. El grupo de oración tendría que trabajar duro en esto"_

.

El suave aroma a blanqueador en la funda de su cabecera, su cálido cuerpo estirándose, sintió cómo su cabello se deslizó por sus hombros como si fuera una camisa de seda. ¡Oh Dicha!.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando una mano se deslizó bajo las sábanas, otra mano bajando y acariciando desde la parte de trasera de sus rodillas hasta sus pantorrillas en cámara lenta. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de otra persona en ella, las manos recorriendo sus pies, masajeando, sintiéndola.

Oh Dios, que sensación.

Ascendiendo con suavidad por sus muslos, sus nalgas, deteniéndose un segundo en la parte baja de su espalda para amasarla antes de seguir subiendo, peinando sus cabellos y luego...

Un beso. Ligero como una pluma entre sus omóplatos. Directamente sobre sus vértebras. ¿O era vértebra? Él se lo había dicho el otro día... Sus ojos azules brillaron por la satisfacción que le produjo el tener la oportunidad de compartir sus conocimientos. El adoraba eso.

Le gustaba la forma en que sonreía.

La sonrisa de Sheldon.

Sheldon.

Un beso en su hombro, sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo de sus caderas, afirmándola por los muslos, atrayéndole hacia sí...

El más exquisito placer. Sentirle a él contra ella, sus muslos pegados, su brazo rodeándola para tocarla _ahí_ con su mano.

Su pecho contra las sábanas recién lavadas, tentadoras, suaves y pesadas. Y luego suaves palabras, frases inconclusas y una presión en aumento.

Enterró las uñas en la cama y se presionó contra él profundamente, tan perfecto, un ritmo acelerado, arqueando su espalda trazando las clásicas líneas de un dibujo cayendo en picada y en curvas redondeadas, curvas que eran todas para él.

Era demasiado.

El placer.

Un grito a medio salir, hundiéndola contra el colchón, él está con ella, sigue ahí gimiendo ahora, su peso la empuja hacia abajo, más lejos, mientras él se estremece y convulsiona. Colapsa. Y ríe.

Una verdadera carcajada.

Una carcajada profunda. Llena del acento de Texas y del sol que pasaba a través de las ventanas...

Golpes en la puerta.

¿Por qué cerró la puerta? ¿Qué hora es?

Oh sí, su madre está aquí.

Se estiró nuevamente abarcando toda la cama. Escuchó esa risa de nuevo y alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos.

Un sueño, sólo fue un sueño.

Santo Dios, el mejor sueño que podía tener.

¿ Y de qué rayos él se estaba riendo de todos modos? Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, el sol bañaba las hojas en el exterior y un cielo azulado. Un día maravilloso. El sonido de una pala rascando la tierra. ¿Qué carajos?

Su rosal.

El que había llevado a casa porque su madre había dicho que comprara algunas flores para que plantasen juntos. Porque él sabía que ella prefería que las flores se mantuvieran en el jardín. Ahí duraban mucho más tiempo de todos modos.

Lanzó el cobertor hacia atrás de un salto y salió de la cama, se colocó un par de shorts desteñidos con una camiseta, peinándose con los dedos el cabello.

Sólo fue otro sueño, eso era todo. No significaba nada... Simplemente había sido el mejor de los sueños.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Y qué tal les parece ésta entrega?

Cortito pero conciso, nos dejo pidiendo más no?

Muchas gracias a uds lindas que dejan su opinión en cada capítulo y sus palabras de aliento. - Yue Moon Luna - Luni y a todos los lectores en las sombras.

Recuerden poner en sus favoritos la historia original en el perfil de **Tempest Jo**

Cariños.

**Mia~**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo tercer capítulo!**

Disfruten!.

* * *

_"Un sueño, sólo fue un sueño._

_Santo Dios, fue el mejor sueño que podía tener._

_¿ Y de qué rayos él se estaba riendo de todos modos? Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, el sol bañaba las hojas en el exterior y un cielo azulado. Un día maravilloso. El sonido de una pala rascando la tierra. ¿Qué carajos?_

_Su rosal._

_El que había llevado a casa porque su madre había dicho que comprara algunas flores para que plantasen juntos. Porque él sabía que ella prefería que las flores se mantuvieran en el jardín. Ahí duraban mucho más tiempo de todos modos._

_Lanzó el cobertor hacia atrás de un salto y salió de la cama, se colocó un par de shorts desteñidos con una camiseta, peinándose con los dedos el cabello._

_Sólo fue otro sueño, eso era todo. No significaba nada... Simplemente había sido el mejor de los sueños._

**_. _**

"Sheldon."

"¿Sí, Leonard?"

"¿No se te ha ocurrido..." Leonard se acomodó los lentes en la nariz y le vio a través de ellos. "..que tú y Penny se han vuelto más cercanos, últimamente?"

Sheldon se detuvo por un milisegundo y luego continuó garabateando en su pizarra.

"¿En qué modo?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, luego saltó hacia adelante anotando la ecuación final con un sonido de triunfo.

"Hacen todo juntos" Leonard se sentó en la esquina del escritorio, revolviendo su taza con sopa de forma desganada.

"No es verdad. Penny sale a trotar todas las mañanas y yo nunca lo hago".

"Comic Con, películas, cenas privadas..." Enumeró Leonard.

"Tú también estuviste en la Comic Con, Penny ganó dos entradas para cada nuevo estreno durante la temporada de verano y las cenas en un restaurant difícilmente se les podría llamar como tú dices 'privadas'."

"Sheldon, estás bailando alrededor del problema".

" Yo no bailo" Murmuró Sheldon mientras tomaba una foto de la ecuación final y se sentaba para descargarla en la computadora y en numerosos dispositivos de almacenamiento de diferente tipo. El sabía bailar, por supuesto, pero la ocasión en que lo hizo había sido tan rara que no valía la pena mencionarlo.

La semana pasada por ejemplo, cuando Penny estaba viendo en la tv "Strictly Come Dancing" (Bailando con las Estrellas, sólo con británicos! Ella había alucinado) Y ella había suspirado y deseado poder saber bailar el vals, él le había explicado que realmente no era algo difícil, siempre y cuando supieras llevar la cuenta, la levantó y le hizo una pequeña demostración antes de continuar su rumbo hacia la cocina para que si es que quedaba algún sobrante de tarta de nueces.

"¿Sheldon, en qué estás pensando?"

"Tarta de nueces, ¿Por qué?" Dijo Sheldon dejando a su compañero de labores en confusión.

"Estabas sonriendo".

Sheldon frunció el ceño. "Me gusta la tarta de nueces"

"¿Quién hace esa tarta?". Insistió Leonard

"Penny".

"Nunca nos invitas a comer tarta de nueces".

"Claro que no. Tendría que compartirlo. Y como ya te he dicho, me gusta la tarta de nueces. De verdad Leonard, éste es el motivo por el que solamente eres un físico experimental"

"Soy un físico experimental porque eso es lo que YO decidí ser, no porque..." Leonard guardó silencio. "Oh, bien jugado. Has estado aprendiendo de Penny".

"Ella tiene un amplio conocimiento acerca de la interacción social que es impresionante y yo sería negligente si no tomase ventaja de ésta oportunidad de expandir mis habilidades en un área que no es impartida como curso universitario". Accedió Sheldon. "Ahora, debo pedirte que te retires".

Leonard frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque acabo de resolver el problema en el que he estado trabajando por meses y debo traspasar mis notas y reportarlas para así poder ir a celebrar con Penny"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hooli, estoy de regreso y con nuevo capítulo en modo de compensación por la espera.

Recuerden dejar su opinión y/o ideas sobre como se desarrollará la trama, me encanta leerlas y a Tempest también :) Gracias enormes a EmDreams Hunter, YueMoon Luna, a la dulce Luni que en el cap pasado no dejó mensajito pero estoy segura lo leyó.

No olviden pasar por el perfil de TempestJo.

Cariños.

**Mia ~**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo cuarto capítulo!**

Disfruten!.

* * *

_"Ella tiene un amplio conocimiento acerca de la interacción social que es impresionante y yo sería negligente si no tomase ventaja de ésta oportunidad de expandir mis habilidades en un área que no es impartida como curso universitario". Accedió Sheldon. "Ahora, debo pedirte que te retires"._

_Leonard frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"._

_"Porque acabo de resolver el problema en el que he estado trabajando por meses y debo traspasar mis notas y reportarlas para así poder ir a celebrar con Penny"_

**_._**

"Entonces" Dijo Penny tan pronto el camarero vestido con esmoquin del restaurant francés Ritzy les dejó a solas. "Este descubrimiento que estamos celebrando en fino, es algo así como el Premio Nobel ¿no?".

Sheldon soltó una discreta risa y luego de comprobar que su servilleta estaba recién lavada se la colocó en el regazo, para centrar su atención en la platería. Había vetado este lugar cada año, anticipándose a una posible recepción por haber ganado el Premio Nobel, pero no le hacía mal a nadie asegurarse que sus estándares siguieran iguales. Satisfecho al ver que la platería estaba impecable, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Penny.

"No, a menos que sea un año muy lento dentro del campo de la ciencia. De todos, es de gran importancia".

Penny le observó mientras el camarero iba y venía en su ritual de servir vino, antes de partir nuevamente. Sheldon vibraba de entusiasmo.

"¿Probaste la Teoría de las Cuerdas?" Intentó adivinar ella.

"No" Sheldon se inclinó hacia ella y en voz jadeante le dijo "Casi tan bueno" Hizo una pausa para agregarle dramatismo. "¡Desacredité la Teoría de las Curvas!"

"¿Has hecho que la chica Winkle sea redundante?"

"Bueno" Sheldon pensó por un minuto. "Supongo, ella es una chica inteligente, ahora que no puede perder el tiempo en un modelo errado del univerdo, quién sabe qué logros consiga". Declaró de forma magnánima. "Las posibilidades son infinitas, la vida tal como la conocemos..."

Ella le interrumpió tocando con la mano su brazo por un instante para luego alzar su copa. "¡Aquí está diciéndole adiós a la teoría de las curvas y a todas las tonterías que venían con ella!".

El sonrió y alzó su copa de agua gasificada con entusiasmo. "¡Sí!".

Sus copas chocaron y se observaron mutuamente por sobre el borde de sus copas mientras bebían antes de voltearse a ver al camarero quién esta vez estaba allí con los menús de cuero color café. Ordenaron y luego se acomodaron para disfrutar la comida.

"Tú madre llamó hoy" Comentó Penny. "Estaba limpiando el ático y se preguntaba si querías que guardase tu traje de bautizo, tu medalla de participación en las ligas menores, el rayo mortal o tu casco de control mental".

"Sí".

"¿A qué cosa?".

"A todas ellas. Supongo que ella podría enviarlas, también tenemos un ático sabes".

"¿Así que tienes la intención de tener hijos algún día?" Preguntó Penny.

"Progenie. Sí". Sheldon asintió con rapidez. "Mi vida de trabajo, no valdrá mucho si no tengo a alguien que la continué".

"Sheldon, no puedes predecir si tus hijos serán tan listos cómo tú, o si es que lo son, lo que querrán hacer cuando estudien" Señaló apuñalando al aire para darle énfasis.

Frunció el ceño y siguió cortando su bistec.

"Según mis cálculos, si tengo entre cuatro a seis hijos, al menos dos de ellos deberán tener algunos aspectos relativos a mi inteligencia y si comienzo desde que son pequeños, uno crecerá considerando que su cabeza tiene un lugar perfecto en el área de la física teórica".

"¡De cuatro de a seis! ¿Tantos hijos tendrás?".

"Bueno, si los dos primeros son genios, no tiene sentido algunos tener más, además la idea de tener todo un equipo genios en paintball atrae" Dijo alzando la mirada hacia ella otra vez. "¿No quieres hijos Penny?".

"Bueno, claro" Tartamudeó ella. "Siempre he pensado que quizás tres podría ser. Me gustan los niños. ¿Pero Sheldon, que pasa si ninguno hereda tu cerebro?".

El arrugó el entrecejo. "Lo harán".

Penny sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reír repentinamente. Ahí estaban, discutiendo acerca de hijos como una pareja casada. Probablemente tuviera razón y sus hijos serían listos aún si sólo heredaban la mitad de sus capacidades y viéndolo bien, con grandes ojos azules, cabellos castaños y sedosos con sonrisas traviesas.

Sheldon alzó la vista para ver de qué se estaba riendo Penny y captó su mirada sobre él. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas.

"¿Qué?".

"Solo estaba pensando que tienes razón. Deberías tener un montón de hijos, el mundo necesitará toda la ayuda posible". Le sonrió con gentileza mientras seguía imaginando como sería una alineación de Sheldons en miniatura.

"Exacto" Dijo Sheldon asintiendo. "Me alegro que hayas tocado el tema Penny, sabes que tienes 27 años ahora".

"¿Y?". Frunció el ceño, desvaneciendo a las miniaturas.

"Con aproximadamente dos años entre cada hijo, tenemos menos de un año para hacer los arreglos".

"¿A qué te refieres con _'menos de un año'_? ¡Muchas mujeres conciben después de los cuarenta!".

"Las mujeres sobre los cuarenta años tienen un 5% de probabilidades de concebir aún usando **FIV***". Le corrigió. "Y como habrás notado mi madre no estará feliz con una fertilización en laboratorio".

"¿No crees que te estás saltando algunos pasos?" Dijo Penny volviendo al punto de origen.

"Leonard dice que prácticamente ya estamos saliendo y le agradas a mi madre". Parpadeó mientas me miraba. "¿Qué más se necesita?".

Complacida porque a su madre ella le agradase, Penny tuvo que pensarlo por un minuto antes de recordar su objeción inicial. "No estamos saliendo, no hemos tenido sexo, no estamos casados y ... ¿Realmente quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos?".

"Penny" Le llamó secamente. "Eres la única mujer con quién no estoy relacionado que puedo soportar me toque, exceptuando a Amy y ella se encuentra comprometida con un **Jeque* **además ella carece de las habilidades necesarias para ser una buena madre para mis hijos".

"Ahh" Penny sonrió con comprensión. "¿Esto por el pastel de nueces, no es así?".

"Por supuesto" Dijo enfocándose en su comida nuevamente.

"Un año ¿no?"

"Sí, aproximadamente".

"¿Tienes claro lo que esta implicado en el proceso de hacer niños, no?" Dijo Penny enmarcando las cejas.

"Por supuesto. ¿Estás aceptando?".

Penny parpadeó. ¿Hablaba en serio?

"¿Puedo pensarlo?".

"Puedo permitirte seis semanas para pensarlo. Tengo planeado comenzar a cortejarte a más tardar en Halloween"

"Gracias".

¿Seis semanas para contemplar la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Sheldon? ¿Su cama? ¿Una vida de baños inmaculados y sábanas prístinas planchadas por grandes y delgadas manos, viendo sus grandes ojos azules durante el café matutino?.

"¿Penny?".

"¿Si?".

"Yo creo que serías una madre maravillosa".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Durante la conversación cuando Penny pregunta si quiere guardar las cosas y luego se desvían al tema de los hijos, está planteado así. No es que me haya saltado líneas. Penny simplemente lanzó la pregunta nada más y no comprende la idea de que él se refiere a "_ellos"_ teniendo niños y no _"él"_ por partenogénisis reproduciéndose.

**FIV:** Fertilización in vitro

**Lo del Jeque...** Recuerden que Amy estaba en una relación/compromiso con un Jeque Árabe.

...

Sheldon es tan dulce!  
Capitulo larguito para que coman ansias, ya nos va quedando poquito :(.

Recuerden pasar por el perfil de TempestJo y agregarla a sus alertas o dejarles mensajitos. Ella los adora.

Muuchos cariños para todas/os uds, próximamente nos estamos leyendo!

**Mia~**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo quinto capítulo!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo al menos me derretí!

No les retraso más, ¡A LEER!

* * *

_"¿Puedo pensarlo?"._

_"Puedo permitirte seis semanas para pensarlo. Tengo planeado comenzar a cortejarte a más tardar en Halloween"_

_"Gracias"._

_¿Seis semanas para contemplar la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Sheldon? ¿Su cama? ¿Una vida de baños inmaculados y sábanas prístinas planchadas por sus grandes y delgadas manos, viendo sus grandes ojos azules durante el café matutino?._

_"¿Penny?"._

_"¿Si?"._

_"Yo creo que serías una madre maravillosa"._

**.**

Batman, El Pingüino, Guasón, El Acertijo, La deliciosamente ponzoñosa Hiedra Venenosa, Dos Caras y al último pero no menos importante El Espantapájaros. Le había tomado todo el día, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Frente a ella estaba la colección completa de las figuras de acción en miniaturas que había sacado Ronald McDonald, recogidos de 15 diferentes locales de McDonald's a lo largo de Los Angeles. Ahora solo tenia que prender las velas y el pastel de Sheldon estaría perfecto. Gracias a Dios que McDonald vendía los juguetes por separado o de lo contrario habría ganado 20 kilos en Cajitas Felices.

Penny suspiro y retrocedió un paso para admirar su obra de arte hecha a mano. Cuando él vetó los regalos de cumpleaños no había dicho nada acerca del pastel.

Las cosas habían estado ligeramente raras desde su rotunda propuesta de citas, casorio y criar hijos de por vida.

Él no parecía notar nada diferente, toda esa incomodidad estaba en sus mente, pero aún así...Ella pasó las dos últimas semanas comparando los pros y los contras, evaluando todos los posibles resultados imaginables. Le había bombardeado con preguntas acerca de la intimidad, historia médica familiar y su preferencia sobre nombres de bebés. Cada pequeño detalle fue visto bajo microscopio con una rudeza que usualmente reservaba para el regateo de zapatos, pero era el resto de su vida lo que estaba analizando después de todo.

Claro que quería niños y ellos vivían sin problemas juntos, lo que ya era algo.

Ella siempre pensó que estaría locamente enamorada cuando se casara. Y no era que ella no amara a Sheldon, porque tenía claro que lo hacía, sólo que no estaba segura si tenía el potencial para ser ESE tipo de amor y con Sheldon había que asegurarse. El nunca se repondría si ella decidía cambiar de opinión a mitad de camino. Tenían química sin embargo, el hombre era el más comprometido del planeta exceptuando a los monjes Budistas y definitivamente él era atractivo, pero estaba algo como un murciélago jodidamente loco.

Caminó alrededor de la mesada y descanso los brazos en el borde, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero que habían podado juntos durante todo había durado el verano.

Sheldon estaba en una esquina lejana del patio con Howard y Raj construyendo un cobertizo con una precisión de rayo láser, revisando dos veces cada medida y la correcta ubicación de cada tornillo cómo si estuviera construyendo una nave espacial, un cinturón lleno de herramientas colgando de sus caderas y un marcador azul tras de su oreja.

De vez en cuando le decía algo a Howard y el chico de porte bajito comenzaba a mover sus brazos por el aire caminando hacia adelante y atrás mientras Raj trataba de aplacar a ambos. Sin dudas sería algún comentario acerca de la falta de doctorado de Howard.

El cobertizo realmente parecía una nave espacial.

Penny arqueó una ceja y dio una mirada más de cerca por la ventana. Tal vez lo era. Con Sheldon nunca se sabe.

Ella había tenido un tío así y desde niña ese era su pariente favorito junto con su abuela. Nunca se sabía que haría a continuación, pero siempre sabías donde estabas con él. No era una característica mala. Su madre se había reído cuando salió corriendo de la casa para ver lo que el tío Paul estaba haciendo y dijo que eran dos guisantes de una vaina, cabeza llena de sueños con los pies en la tierra. Su madre se había estremecido de felicidad cuando se enteró por ella, que si su papá era su héroe, el tío Paul era su ídolo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordad.

Tal vez había suficiente locura en su sangre como para hacer este trabajo después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo desde la vista de Penny, pobre Howard siempre visto en menos por no tener su doctorado xD

Disculpen la demora!, pero es que queda taaan poquito que en cierto modo me saboteo sola, para no subir los capitulos.

Espero que estén super bien, no olviden pasar por el perfil de TempestJo y dejarle un mensajillo lindo :)

CAriños

**Mia~**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo sexto capítulo!**

**Con dolor de mi corazón debo anunciar que no queda nada para que se acabe la historia y que este es uno de las capitulos mas largos.**

**Saboreenlo!**

* * *

_._

_"De vez en cuando le decía algo a Howard y el chico de porte bajito comenzaba a mover sus brazos por el aire caminando hacia adelante y atrás mientras Raj trataba de aplacar a ambos. Sin dudas sería algún comentario acerca de la falta de doctorado de Howard._

_El cobertizo realmente parecía una nave espacial._

_Penny arqueó una ceja y dio una mirada más de cerca por la ventana. Tal vez lo era. Con Sheldon nunca se sabe._

_Ella había tenido un tío así y desde niña ese era su pariente favorito junto con su abuela. Nunca se sabía que haría a continuación, pero siempre sabías donde estabas con él. No era una característica mala. Su madre se había reído cuando salió corriendo de la casa para ver lo que el tío Paul estaba haciendo y dijo que eran dos guisantes de una vaina, cabeza llena de sueños con los pies en la tierra. Su madre se había estremecido de felicidad cuando se enteró por ella, que si su papá era su héroe, el tío Paul era su ídolo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar._

_Tal vez había suficiente locura en su sangre como para hacer este trabajo después de todo."_

**.**

**CH**

"Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos esto?" Preguntó ella desde el otro lado de la mesada viendo como él cogía otra rebanada de pastel. El cobertizo/cohete estaba listo y ahora que ya habían alimentado a las tropas la casa se encontraba en silencio a excepción de ellos dos.

"Yo supongo que podría invitarte a una cita".

"¿Eso es todo? Pero ya hemos hecho esas cosas ya". Señaló Penny.

Sheldon bajo el tenedor pensativo.

"Bueno, si esto fuera como hace doscientos años atrás, cosa que no es. Yo pediría conocerte, arreglando una serie de encuentros hasta que a su debido tiempo yo sea convidado a visitar tu casa y hacer una propuesta formal de matrimonio con tu padre. A menos que según el código de conducta establezcas que no estás interesada o que rechaces mis flores ingeniosamente".

Penny frunció los labios.

"¿Te han tratado de robar un beso a la luz de la luna?". Las cejas de él se arquearon. "¿Estarías receptivo a algo así?".

"Bueno, bailas el vals divinamente".

"Veo. ¿Sabías que el vals era una rara forma de baile que no era aceptado para jóvenes respetables pertenecientes a cierta clase social en ese tiempo?". Preguntó él.

Penny dejó salir una carcajada.

"¿Eso te habría detenido?".

Los bordes de su sonrisa se curvaron.

"El protocolo social nunca me ha detenido antes".

Ella se levantó y caminó bordeando la mesada, con una mano acarició con suavidad su mentón.

"Y esa es una de las cosas que amo de tí". Le guiñó y besó rápidamente su mejilla antes de dejar la habitación subiendo por las escaleras.

Se quedó sentado ahí congelando un momento antes que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Cuando ella le informó durante la cena que aceptaba su propuesta, instintivamente tuvo una visión de una línea de genios en miniatura bajando por la escalera equipados con ropa de paintball con Penny al final, liderando y dando instrucciones de planes de ataque. Serían formidables. Imbatibles.

Penny habría envejecido con gracia por supuesto, con su largo cabello amarrado en una trenza, con su camiseta de camuflaje insinuando las curvas que la crianza habrían enfatizado. El se vestiría similar, canoso quizás pero no calvo -nadie en su familia fue calvo- y le daría una palmadita a su adorado Premio Nobel antes de salir cerrando la puerta para ir al "Parque de Paintball 'La última oportunidad' " Todos los chicos habrían heredado las habilidades atléticas de Penny, excepto el menor, quién sería el más listo y quién se aferraría firme mientras cruzan corriendo el parque de neumáticos a sus hermanos mayores... El hecho de que el menor tuviera grandes ojos verdes y una cola de largos cabellos rubios, le sorprendió lo suficiente para que tuviera que parpadear olvidando su visión y cortando la torta antes de que Howard comenzase a cantar algo acerca de monos.

¿Qué tenían que ver los monos con los cumpleaños?, nunca lo sabría.

El nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que los chicos pudieran tener rasgos de Penny, no sólo alguna habilidad, quizás algunos serían una extensión/versión de ella en miniatura. Presionando con su mano la mejilla donde le besó, encontró la idea irresistible. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan atractiva y buena en los videojuegos simultáneamente, qué diría el mundo si ellos creaban a una fémina tan atractiva y con un cerebro equivalente a...

Ella podría trabajar al gobierno. La próxima Mata Hari. Una Reina Amidala en persona. Se puso de pie repentinamente. ¡La siguiente líder del Comité de los Premios Nobel!.

Retorcía sus dedos con ansiedad mientras acomodaba su plata sobre el mesón, frotándolo con cuidado antes de ponerlo en el lavavajillas y apagando la luz.

Había tanto por hacer. Tanto que aprender.

Había planeado extender el cortejo a un de salidas a comer afuera seguidas de películas, pero ella tenía razón y habían estado haciendo eso durante todo el verano. Ahora era oficialmente un novio.

Necesitaba saber en qué estaba implicado. Tendría que preguntarle a Penny. Con lentitud subió las escaleras.

Penny estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, cepillando su largo cabello. Había crecido otras 4 pulgadas desde que se había mudado a la casa. No lo había tenido así de largo en años. La única ocasión en que mencionó cortarse el pelo, Sheldon desechó la idea tan rápido que no lo sacó a colación otra vez. Con todo lo que había pasado este último tiempo comenzaba a creer que el tenía alguna fijación con el cabello largo y rubio.

Seguramente sería la cosa más normal que habría hecho él. Muchos hombres tenían gusto por el cabello largo, nunca había pensando realmente en eso, hasta que vio como él reaccionaba mal ante la sugerencia de qué necesitaba un corte.

Y a ella le gustaba la forma en que caía en sus manos.

Cepillar cien veces su cabello con un cepillo de cerdas de jabalí, dijo su madre en su conciencia. Cincuenta en la parte superior y cincuenta abajo para dejar que la sangre se agolpase en el cuero cabelludo. Un cabello sano era un cabello hermoso. Vanidad de madre.

Y lo merecía, porque en verdad su madre había tenido un cabello hermoso. Más largo que Penny incluso ahora y en un tono más claro de rubio, cortesía de sus ancestros nórdicos.

Estaba bastante segura de conocer alguna canción sobre el cabello largo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchase los pasos de Sheldon subiendo por las escaleras y luego silencio, que significaba que se había detenido. Levantó la vista y le vio de pie en la puerta de su habitación viendo como pasaba el cepillo por su cabello.

"¿Sí?" Dijo sonriéndole

"Yo estaba pensando... " El parpadeó hipnotizado con la trayectoria que hacía al cepillarse. "¿Qué es lo que hace un novio?".

"Bueno... " Penny se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Generalmente, ellos les dan a sus novias un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir".

"Ah, el beso de buenas noches. He leído sobre eso". El frunció el ceño.

"Acabo de lavar mis dientes" Le avisó Penny con seriedad.

Deslizó su mirada por sobre ella y uno de sus dedos se alzó hasta a tocar la larga cascada de cabello que caía por su hombro. Ella raramente lo llevaba suelto como ahora.

De pronto con la velocidad de un águila, el se abalanzó y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

"No" Dijo Penny negando con la cabeza. "Así"

El tuvo que admitir de a su modo era mucho más agradable.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Como están mis lindos lectores?  
Espero que les haya gustado la entrega, ya nos va quedando poquito, muy poquito.  
Recuerden pasar a dar sus recuerdos a la autora original,** TempestJo.**

Dar las gracias a las lindas e infaltables EmDreams Hunter - Luni (mi desaparecida) a YueMoon Luna.

Cariños!

Nos estamos leyendo.

**Mia~**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo séptimo capítulo!**

**Se viene bueno. Realmente bueno! Ahahahaha**

* * *

_·Yo estaba pensando... " El parpadeó hipnotizado con la trayectoria que hacía al cepillarse. "¿Qué es lo que hace un novio?"._

_"Bueno... " Penny se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Generalmente, ellos les dan a sus novias un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir"._

_"Ah, el beso de buenas noches. He leído sobre eso". El frunció el ceño._

_"Acabo de lavar mis dientes" Le avisó Penny con seriedad._

_Deslizó su mirada por sobre ella y uno de sus dedos se alzó hasta a tocar la larga cascada de cabello que caía por su hombro. Ella raramente lo llevaba suelto como ahora._

_De pronto con la velocidad de un águila, el se abalanzó y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios._

_"No" Dijo Penny negando con la cabeza. "Así"_

_El tuvo que admitir de a su modo era mucho más agradable._

**_._**

**_._**

Resultó bastante fácil ser novio. No estaba seguro del por qué Leonard y Howard parecían encontrarlo un hecho tan desconcertante. Se aseguraba de dar cumplidos a Penny cuando creía que se veía atractiva, permitía que se cogiera de su brazo cuando iban a cenar afuera y coger su mano cuando iban al cine. Habiendo vivido un par de meses sin señas de enfermedad él supuso que sus anticuerpos contra **el maíz*** se habían multiplicado a tal punto que ahora él era inmune a ella.

Al menos a sus gérmenes.

Mientras más ella le tocaba, le sonreía y llevaba su cabello suelto, el veía como su resistencia a su atractivo físico se desvanecía. Antes él podía verla en sus pantaloncillos de mezclilla y quedar satisfecho con el pensamiento de que lucía bien, ahora él tenía que pelear por no tocarla y ver si esas suaves piernas como la seda se sentían cómo tal. Todos los científicos necesitaban información, pero antes le bastaba con saber...ahora quería experimentar.

Le estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo usual.

Por lo qué cuando ella entró a su oficina y se sentó frente a él en su escritorio, él no siseó contra de que estuviera sentada sobre meses de invaluable información o que el escritorio no era para sentarse en el, él sólo la observó con los ojos abiertos y puso sus manos bajo sus piernas para mantenerlas en su lugar.

Los pantaloncillos eran más cortos de lo usual, su piel lucía radiante y el pudo jurar que sus piernas estaban aceitadas con esencia de coco. Su lengua recorrió su labio superior y paralelo a eso se pregunto si sus piernas sabrían a coco también y qué es lo que estaba ella quería.

Pero ella le está diciendo lo que quiere. Ella le está preguntando por qué ha estado tan nervioso y se escondiéndose aquí.

El está teniendo problemas prestando atención, sus ojos están en sus piernas, en el dobladillo de sus cortos pantaloncillos, el moño sobre su sedoso y rubio cabello que había caído sobre uno de sus hombros y colgaba sobre su pecho hasta su estómago a seis pulgadas sobre su nariz.

El respiró Kiwis.

Su mente le proveyó de la imagen del shampoo que había notado en el baño ayer, ese que no había podido resistir oler.

Su mano cogió su mentón y él arrastró su mirada hacia ella lentamente.

"Tus pupilas están dilatadas" Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

El se levantó repentinamente para que así ella no pudiera ver sus pupilas bien, pero no tenía mucha sangre en la cabeza como costumbre y termino tambaleándose y sujetándose a sí mismo del escritorio.

Sus manos están en sus piernas. Sus piernas desnudas y con aceite de coco.

Se congeló y contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa, pero sus dedos no están prestándole atención. Suaves, señalan. Lisas. Cálidas. Muy cálidas.

Se deslizan un poco, ascendiendo, Penny ríe y con sus manos sobre él, guiándole.

"Así que ese era el problema... Sheldon, está bien que me toques. Eres mi novio y creo yo lo disfrutaré. Es sólo otra forma de besar". Explicó en voz baja guiando sus manos hacia sus caderas y luego ascendiendo las propias para bajar su cabeza y poder mirarle a los ojos.

Besarse. Sí, él disfrutaba eso...

El tragó en seco y ella depositó en sus labios cerrados y un dulce beso, susurrando palabras contra su boca.

"Tócame... Por favor".

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y en aleteo cerró sus ojos, su respiración se ralentizó. Sus dedos comenzaron a vagar, recopilando información.

Algunos lugares son cálidos. Habían lugares que eran duros y lugares blandos y lugares que hacían gemir a Penny. El estaba explorando su cuerpo con los dedos como lo haría un ciego al leer Braille y se percató de que él podía leer a Penny mucho mejor así, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella estaba sentada al otro lado de su escritorio ahora, con las piernas a cada lado de él, descansando el cuerpo sobre sus codos, observándole simplemente y sintiendo.

Disfrutando.

Sus dedos eran realmente buenos.

Y de pronto uno fue hasta donde no había estado antes y ella de golpe cayó de espaldas con un gemido, por el tacto él sabe que ella no esta sintiendo repulsión o miedo, sino que a ella le agrada lo que sus dedos hacen.

Mojado, Caliente, Lugares.

Con los abiertos de par en par en realidad no puede creer que está haciendo, pero lo está viendo, así que debe ser verdad y también puede ver sus ojos entrecerrados de placer, con sus manos sujetándole en contención.

Ella desea tocarlo también.

El se inclina sobre ella para besarle ya que no puede pensar en hacer otra cosa y ella con sus piernas se envuelve alrededor de él, obligando a sus dedos a ir más profundo y haciendo el gemido más fuerte. Sus labios sobre los suyos, en movimiento, sus manos firmes en sus hombros y su nuca, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo.

Retira sus manos sólo para quitar el pantaloncillo que con los dedos se ha deslizado hacia arriba, ya que le es incómodo mover la mano desde ese ángulo.

Y de pronto él quiere estar cómodo.

Al parecer ella también quiere estar cómoda ya que está jalando de su camisa y está retorciendo las caderas para conseguir quitarse los pantaloncillos más rápido. Una vez que los dedos de él vuelven a la posición que le gusta , sus manos se deslizan por su pecho lentamente tratando de alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones.

Los cuales se están sintiendo más apretados de lo usual, así que se los arranca.

Ella le deja descubrir hasta no puede aguantar más y clama por más. Está confundido, hasta que ella le muestra cómo pueden ir más profundo y le es extrañamente chocante, porque no había previsto hacer esto hasta después de casarse o qué se sentiría tan bien, pero con su mano sobre él, cualquier objeción ante la oferta su medio cerebro la manda a volar fuera de sus oídos.

**.**

**S**

**.**

La mano de ella se sentía mucho mejor que cuando él lo hacía. El supuso que debía ser la suavidad de su palma, sus dedos cortos o el no poder predecir el siguiente movimiento, pero su cuerpo no quiere pensar en ello mucho y ella se está levantando y tironeando algo desde su cajón.

¿Por qué Wolowitz siempre llenaba sus cajones con condones cuando no estaba mirando? El sabía muy bien que no serían usados... Excepto, Oh, ¿que tal si ella...

Ella lo ha deslizado en él y le empujó para estar dentro de ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula cae y un sonido gutural llena la estancia.

Nunca pensó que su primera vez sería en su escritorio.

Pero allí es dónde hace él su mejor aprendizaje...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_***** Cuando Sheldon habla al inicio del capítulo que tiene anticuerpos contra el maíz, no es que sea maíz propiamente tal, sino que es relativo al lugar de donde viene Penny, un lugar de granjeros y rodeos._

**. . . . . .**

Whoooooo hermoso capitulo, les dije que se venía bueno! Debía avisar que habría lemmon pero no quería darles mucha información.

Fue uno de los que más me costó traducir, porque quería estuviera perfecto :) Quedan solamente dos capítulos más!

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus impresiones para dárselas a conocer a **TempesJo**

Cariños

**Mia~**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo octavo capítulo!**

**Aunque el capítulo es cortito es muy tierno. Ya nos acercamos al final del fic.**

* * *

_"¿Por qué Wolowitz siempre llenaba sus cajones con condones cuando no estaba mirando? El sabía muy bien que no serían usados... Excepto, Oh, ¿que tal si ella..._

_Ella lo ha deslizado en él y le empujó a estar dentro de ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula cae y un sonido gutural llena la estancia._

_Nunca pensó que su primera vez sería en su escritorio._

_Pero allí es dónde hace él su mejor aprendizaje..."_

**.**

Ella tiene que admitir que para ser su primera vez, no estuvo mal.

En el escritorio era algo más difícil que en la cama, pero una vez que movió los diez destornilladores sónicos de entre sus hombros, fue algo asombroso cómo ella pudo sentirse envuelta por su dureza y pudo sentir cada cambio en sus movimientos amplificarse.

En el instante en que él empujó los papeles del escritorio y se unió con ella, fue el comienzo de algo aún más maravilloso. Si, a ella le gustaba, le deseaba, le adoraba y le amaba... Pero el momento en que él le dio el control a sus necesidades más primitivas anteriormente negadas, la sacudió hasta la médula. Todo fue un borrón después de eso...

Cuando hubieron terminado el notó que el ruido sordo de hace un momento había sido su Tardis al golpear el piso alfombrado.

Observó por sobre el borde del escritorio y comentó que no estaba roto. Bordeó la mesa y lo recogió, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad el caos que le rodeaba. Ella se estaba deslizando fuera del escritorio, mientras él acomodaba a su Tardas en el lugar correcto.

"Yo creo que su trasero se encuentra grabado **en mi carpeta***" Comentó vagamente.

"Hmm. Yo creo que tus huellas digitales están marcadas en mi trasero". Replicó ella.

Ahora en su habitación, con el rostro escondido en su almohada cubriendo un serio ataque de risas, no podía creer que ella había dicho eso.

Que él había dicho eso.

Que ellos habían hecho eso. En su ESCRITORIO de todos los lugares.

El no se vistió de nuevo. Solo recogió los papeles y los volvió a poner en el escritorio, reunieron sus ropas y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir preguntándole si quedaban algunas sobras en el refrigerador porque se sentía con algo más de hambre de lo usual.

No parecía que se fuera a hundir.

Ella se pregunto si mañana sería un día tranquilo o uno pesado. ¿Cómo afectaría este nuevo aspecto de la relación a su mente?.

Ahora estaba en la ducha el. Ella considero el unirse a él, solo ir caminando y jalar la cortina del baño y deslizarse justo a sus espaldas, recorrer con sus manos su jabonosa espalda y la extensión de su ... , presionándose así misma contra él y dejando que sus manos se envuelvan en su frente y sus lados...

Dios, ella estaba mal. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinte minutos y ella ya quería que perdiera el control nuevamente.

Lo mejor sería no asustarlo demasiado aún, meditó. Mejor dejar que vuelva un poco a la normalidad.

El agua se apagó y ella sujetó la bata que le envolvía con más fuerza alrededor de sí y cogió su toalla. Es probable que luego de tomar una ducha ella se sintiera mejor también. Sería el método para evitar una posible conversación. Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

"¿Es mi turno?". Preguntó.

El parpadeó adormilado y asintió, caminando hacia su habitación.

"¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?". Ella se acercó a su puerta en lugar de ir al baño.

El estaba sacando un par de calcetines limpios de su cajón y lucía distraído.

"¿Sheldon?". Repitió ella comenzando a preocuparse.

"Sigue diciendo sopa". Sacudió su cabeza triste. "¿Has pensado en tener el símbolo chino de galletas en el otro lado?".

Ella parpadeó y fingió dedicarle una mirada fiera pero terminó sonriendo. "El único aquí que es una galleta eres tu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*****Sheldon tras su arranque pasional le dice a Penny que su trasero quedo marcado en su carpeta. Se refiere a esas láminas de cuero que suelen ir sobre los escritorios en los despachos (los médicos las suelen tener en sus consultas)son para proteger el mueble del uso.

**. . . . . .**

Penúltimo capítulo, me gustaría que fueran un poco más largos ahora... de hecho cuando traduje el final estaba feliz porque era un capitulo enoooorme de 3000 palabras... y luego me dí cuenta que me había equivocado y no había separado los últimos capítulos... casi lloro :(

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus impresiones para dárselas a conocer a **TempesJo**

Cariños y mil gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Mia~**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo ****"Change of Adress Or fic to Andrea"**

**Décimo noveno capítulo!**

**Capítulo final!**

* * *

_"El parpadeó adormilado y asintió, caminando hacia su habitación._

_"¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?". Ella se acercó a su puerta en lugar de ir al baño._

_El estaba sacando un par de calcetines limpios de su cajón y lucía distraído._

_"¿Sheldon?". Repitió ella comenzando a preocuparse._

_"Sigue diciendo sopa". Sacudió su cabeza triste. "¿Has pensado en tener el símbolo chino de galletas en el otro lado?"._

_Ella parpadeó y fingió dedicarle una mirada fiera pero terminó sonriendo. "El único aquí que es una galleta eres tu"._

**.**

Sheldon se situó en el altar, tieso como una vara en su traje negro como el carbón, los pantalones los había encontrado finalmente en el cajón de la universidad de objetos perdidos y encontrados y los limpió dos veces en seco antes de usarlos. Su corbata era de un rosa chillón, pero no le importaba porque Penny había prometido que su ropa interior sería del mismo color y eso le intrigó. Si fueran de color rosa chillón deberían ser nuevos. Anteriormente si tenia ropa interior nueva, algo más había ahí. Tratando de averiguar lo que había visto en la tienda y las probabilidades de que fuera uno, lo habían mantenido tranquilo y ocupado durante la última semana.

Milagro de milagros, a Penny le tomó tan solo una semana organizar la boda. En las Vegas por supuesto. Un vestido blanco con unas capas que sonaban y un suave velo del cual él no sabía nada, salvo que ahora ella venía caminando por el pasillo luciendo sospechosamente virginal para alguien que estaba usando pantaletas color rosas chillón.

Su hermano no había podido venir por estar bajo libertad condicional, pero sus padres estaban aquí, su hermano estaba de pie a su lado notoriamente incómodo. Podía ver a su madre enjugándose los ojos mientras firmaba sus cheques de ahorro para que no fueran a la iglesia como había prometido. El había insistido en que **aguantara hasta que muriera* **al menos el argumento de que necesitaría dinero para cuando viniera a visitar a sus futuros nietos.

Su hermana también estaba aquí dándole miraditas a Raj, Howard y Bernardette estaban al otro lado de la habitación sonriéndole de forma extraña. Leonard estaba sentado con su madre al lado de ellos.

Cuando Penny estuvo cerca, ella alzó su velo y a partir de ese momento no hubo nadie más ahí, salvo ellos dos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su arranque impulsado por la lujuria, una desviación de su plan de cortejo original, una de las que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo y que había repetido varias veces desde entonces con gusto. Había sentido la necesidad después de eso de presentarse con el anillo de su abuela para demostrar sus intenciones. Ella había aceptado y comenzado a planear una boda de verano.

Pero los planes habían cambiado.

El había ganado el Premio Nobel. De la mano de eso se le había ofrecido trabajar en la CERN (Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear) por un año. ¡Un año! Pero la boda, la reproducción, el patio...

No hay problema, le dijo Penny, ¡ella iría también!. Ellos deberían casarse pronto y rentar la casa.

Leonard se mudó al día siguiente que se fueron.

Él, Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ganador del Premio Nobel, estaría llevando su galardón, su cerebro y a su esposa a Suiza. La idea le mareó por completo. Hasta que Penny se ajustó su ajustado corpiño y alcanzó a ver algo de color rosa chillón.

"Acepto". Anunció.

Penny sonrió y repitió sus palabras. Elvis les sonrió y cerrando su libro anunció que podía besar a la novia.

Y así lo hizo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_*****Durante la boda, la madre de Sheldon estaba firmando cheques de ahorros para manternerlos fuera de la iglesia, recordemos que Mary Cooper es mega religiosa y es probable que haya destinado sus ahorros a su iglesia. Sheldon le acosó hasta aceptase donarlos en muerte, pero no lo consiguió hasta que usó el argumento de los nietos._

**. . . . . .**

Ya acabó la historia pero debo dar gracias a todos uds lectores preciosos que han sido participes de este proyecto. Mil gracias a uds por su compañía, palabras de apoyo y paciencia. Gracias infinitas a TempestJo quién me permite coger sus historias para darlas a conocer a los lectores de habla hispana.

Espero mi querido trío dinámita (mi apodo cariñoso para uds ** Luni - Yue Moon Luna - EmDreams Hunter**) y a **Kath-2H.D**, quién se agregó ahora último pero disfruta a morir las historias de TempestJo. Espero que sigan dando vueltas por mi perfil, nunca se sabe cuando podría caer otro nuevo proyecto de traducción. Fueron una motivación más con sus palabras.

Les adoré!

Cariños a todos a uds queridos lectores encubiertos, si me refiero a tí, tú el que no dejaste review nunca. Gracias por todo!

Besotes :*

**Mia~**


End file.
